Fallen Through Time pt 2
by Marion.pgs
Summary: Hermione Granger referma les pans de son chandail et porta sa tasse brûlante à ses lèvres. Le vent soufflait légèrement sur la côte ce matin là. Admirant la vue de la mer du haut de la falaise, la jeune femme replaça une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille, d'une main tremblante. Dix mois, vingt-quatre jours, six heures et approximativement vingt-cinq minutes qu'elle


_24 Avril 1999_

Hermione Granger referma les pans de son chandail et porta sa tasse brûlante à ses lèvres. Le vent soufflait légèrement sur la côte ce matin là. Admirant la vue de la mer du haut de la falaise, la jeune femme replaça une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille, d'une main tremblante. Dix mois, vingt-quatre jours, six heures et approximativement vingt-cinq minutes qu'elle était ici. Le soleil se levai à peine, continuant sa course contre le temps alors que celui-ci semblait s'être arrêté pour elle. Le liquide lui brûla la langue et elle jura dans un murmure. Après être resté debout au bord du précipice depuis l'aube, elle se décida enfin à rentrer dans la petite maison qu'elle occupait depuis la fin de la guerre. Malgré la chaleur qui se dégageait de l'endroit, elle frissonna. Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain en se déshabillant progressivement. Arrivé devant le miroir, elle enleva ses sous-vêtement, scrutant son corps faible et légèrement amaigri. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant, entra finalement dans la douche et noya ses pensées moroses sous l'eau brûlante. Quand elle en sortit sa peau était rouge et la démangeait, mais elle ne fit que peu attention à cette douleur, insignifiante en comparaison de celle qui l'habitait chaque jour.

Elle s'habilla rapidement entendant la porte claquer. Des pas résonnèrent dans la maison vide, la jeune sorcière n'y prêta que peu attention se doutant de l'identité de son invitée surprise. Ginny entra dans la salle de bain sans s'annoncer, se souciant peu de savoir si son amie était encore nue ou pas. A peine eut-elle le temps de refermer la porte qu'Hermione s'effondra. Rares étaient les jours où elle parvenait à contrôler ses crises de larmes ou de hurlements. Le corps secoué de sanglots, elle se jeta dans les bras de son amie. Ginny refoula ses larmes et la serra contre elle. Elle endura les hoquets de la jeune femme sans brocher, caressant son dos, tentant vainement de la calmer. Elle pria Merlin de l'aider, même si elle doutait qu'il l'entende au vue de la situation. Elle s'empêcha de s'effondrer à son tour à la vue de la lionne détruite par une guerre ravageuse et un cœur brisé. Elle s'empêcha de penser que ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée d'être venu ici. Elle se contenta d'être là, comme toujours. Après de longues minutes Hermione parvint enfin à se calmer et se sépara de la rousse, essuyant ses joues et s'excusant de son attitude. Quand elle fut complètement remise, elles se dirigèrent en bas où les attendaient Harry, Ron et Georges.

-Hermione, _souffla Celui-qui-avait-survécu, avant de la prendre brièvement dans ses bras._

Elle s'accrocha à son meilleur ami, sa tête au creux de son épaule, respirant son odeur si familière. Il la serra un peu plus fort, embrassa le haut de son crâne. Il essaya de rester fort face à son malheur. Face à son incapacité à prendre soin de celle qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Il maudissait cette guerre qui avait tués des corps mais surtout des âmes comme celle de son amie. Il maudissait cet homme qui l'avait fait souffrir. Il se maudissait d'être venue.

Quand elle se sépara de lui son cœur s'arrêta net. Comme si on l'avait soudain débranché. Elle avait cessé de respirer, la douleur écrasant les miettes de son âme. Détruisant les restes de son cœur, balayant le peu de force qui lui restait, en un instant. Comme si le peu d'elle même qu'elle avait garder, s'était volatilisé à la simple vue de ce gris métallique et profond. Cette couleur qui l'avait hanté chaque jour, chaque nuit. Qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, qui l'avait écrasée sous le poids de son absence. Elle resta planté là, sans dire un mot alors que chaque parcelle de son corps et de son esprit hurlait de douleur. Elle était figé, contemplant celui qui se tenait devant elle comme s'il n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Ses mains se mirent à trembler comme trop souvent depuis cette guerre. Quand elle s'oxygéna à nouveau, elle inspira difficilement tant ses poumons étaient comprimés par l'émotion. Elle fit un pas en avant, puis un autre avant de se retrouver tout près de lui. De ses doigts tremblants, elle effleura sa joue, sa mâchoire et enfin son cou. Il avait fermé les yeux à son contact et elle avait compris. Ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était réel, il était là. Sentant la colère l'envahir, elle frappa son torse de son poing. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Elle continua, lâchant des cris hystériques, à abattre ses poings sur sa poitrine, pleurant comme elle n'avait jamais pleurer, hurlant qu'elle le haïssait, qu'elle l'aurait préféré mort. Son manque de réaction la rendit folle, et elle hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge, frappa encore plus fort, encore plus vite. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines, son cœur menaçait d'exploser. Elle déversait sur lui tout le mal qu'elle avait en elle, tous les souvenirs qui la tuaient, tous les mensonges qu'on lui avait servis. Elle voulait lui faire mal, elle voulait le détester, elle voulait le détruire, lui enlever jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'humanité qu'il possédait, comme on l'avait fait pour elle.

Georges finit par la tirer vers lui l'éloignant de la cause de sa douleur, alors qu'elle se débâtait avec ardeur. A contre cœur, Ron lui lança un sort, la plongeant dans un sommeil long et profond .

Georges était assis près du lit d'Hermione depuis la veille. Il n'avait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit attendant le réveil de la brune. Il la regardait, endormie dans ce lit qui était bien trop grand pour elle toute seule. Il examinait son corps si petit, si frêle, son visage qui portait encore la trace de ses larmes. Tout chez elle reflétait sa douleur. Pendant longtemps il avait cessé de la voir, il n'arrivait plus à la regarder sans penser à son propre malheur. Mais il avait compris qu'elle avait besoin de chacun d'eux. Il savait que s'il avait été à sa place, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et attendit encore, des heures durant, son réveil. Quand enfin elle ouvrit les yeux, elle serra sa main si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau du roux. Il retira ses cheveux de devant ses yeux, et d'une voix inquiète lui demanda comment elle se sentait.

\- J'ai envie de mourir, Georges... _souffla-t-elle_

\- Je sais, Hermione. Je sais. Mais le médicomage à dit que c'était la seule solution pour que tu guérisse. Il faut que tu affrontes ta douleur. Il faut que tu l'affronte lui.

\- Je me fout de ce qu'il a pu dire. Et crois moi, si on ne m'avait pas pris ma baguette il serait déjà mort.

\- Il va rester ici 'Mione. Jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Et concernant ta baguette, c'est lui qui l'a. Il te la rendra quand il jugera que tu est prête.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle ne protesta pas. A quoi bon alors qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de les faire changer d'avis. Elle laissa simplement quelques perles salées rouler sur ses joues, et expira lentement. Elle aurait voulut hurler, protester, lui crier que jamais elle ne laisserait cet homme revenir dans sa vie. Que plus jamais elle ne lui donnerai l'occasion de la faire souffrir. Mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle resta passive, malgré la colère qui s'infiltrait en elle chaque seconde un peu plus. Elle se résigna, et dans un silence complet hocha la tête, en serrant la main de Georges. Celui-ci l'aida à se lever et l'amena dans la salle de bain et après l'avoir embrassé sur le front, quitta la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard Ginny la rejoignis, silencieuse. Elle s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se dévêtir lentement, la tête basse. Hermione ne bougeait presque pas, laissant son amie s'occuper d'elle sans prononcer le moindre mot, pleurant silencieusement. Maudissant sa faiblesse, maudissant cette vie qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Quand elle fut entièrement nue, Ginny alluma l'eau chaude, l'aida à entrer dans la baignoire et précautionneusement, commença à laver le corps de son amie tout en fredonnant un vielle comptine sorcière.

Quand George rejoignit le salon, Drago Malfoy, se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, les cheveux ébouriffé, le regard vide et les mains tremblantes. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu, il n'avait plus prononcer un mot. Depuis qu'elle avait hurlé qu'elle l'aurait préféré mort que devant elle. Incapable de rester une minute de plus dans cette maison il avait finit par sortir attrapant par la même occasion une cigarette. Debout au bord de la falaise, il expira la fumée en fermant les paupières. Le froid l'assaillait de toute part en cette fin de journée. Lui aussi aurait sans doute préféré être mort que de la voir dans cet état. Elle qui était si forte était à présent détruite. Prisonnière de ses peur et de sa douleur. Incapable de se débrouiller seule, avait dit Wesley. Incapable de vivre entouré.

Il l'avait entendu à l'étage, quand Ginny l'avait rejoins. Il l'avait vu devant ses yeux, si proche et si loin en même temps. Lui qui avait rêvé d'elle chaque nuit, regretté de l'avoir retrouver. Elle était brisé. Par sa faute. Oh, il savait que la guerre et les tortures qu'elle avait subi n'y était pas pour rien mais , c'était lui qui l'avait abandonné. Quand sa mère l'avait appelé auprès d'elle et des Mangemorts, et qu'Hermione l'avait supplié sous les yeux de tous de rester près d'elle, c'était lui qui ne s'était pas retourné. C'était lui qui avait disparu. Et il se haïssait pour ça. Pour sa faiblesse qui ne le quittait jamais. Pour l'avoir perdu à jamais parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'aimer quand elle s'était offerte à lui.

Il expira une nouvelle fois, essayant de contenir sa peine. Essayant d'oublier ce qu'elle lui avait hurlé au visage. Essayant d'oublier qu'elle ne ressentait pour lui plus qu'une haine intense. Essayant d'oublier à quel point elle lui manquait. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, essuyant rageusement la larme traîtresse qui s'était échappé de ses yeux gris. Et quand il se retourna il la vit, si frêle, devant lui. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux mouillés , elle avait les poings serrés, le corps tendu.

\- Je te hais, Malfoy. N'oublie jamais ça. Jamais. Souviens toi que plus jamais je ne te ferais confiance. Je te hais. Plus que n'importe qui. Tu peux jouer la comédie autant que tu le veux, faire croire aux autres que mon sort t'importe, moi je te connais tel que tu es vraiment. Je sais à quel point tu es égoïste et lâche, je sais que rien ne compte à tes yeux à part ta misérable vie. Et plus que n'importe qui, je sais que tout ce qui sort de ta bouche n'est que mensonge.

Elle s'approcha de lui, de quelques pas seulement et le regarda avec toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait en le voyant à nouveau. Au fond d'elle, elle ne croyait même pas en ses propres paroles. Elle savait qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour la sauver de nombreuses fois. Qu'un jour, peut être un seul, il l'avait sincèrement aimé. Elle le connaissait si bien qu'elle savait où frapper pour lui faire mal et elle contemplait à présent son œuvre : avec de simples mots, elle était arrivé à le faire souffrir bien plus qu'avec n'importe quel sort. Cependant elle n'arrivait même pas à s'en réjouir. La sorcière continua à observer cet homme qui l'avait tant fait pleurer, et sa lèvre se mit à trembler malgré elle.

\- Je suis désolé. Même si tu refuse de l'entendre, je suis désolé. Je sais que ça ne change rien à la situation, que tu me détestera toujours autant peu importe ce que je dis. Mais je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, Hermione.

\- Tu m'as brisé, détruite, écrasé par ton indifférence. Je me fous de tes excuses. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais.

Le jeune homme observa cette femme qu'il avait tant aimé, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître celle qui avait pris soin de lui lorsque tout son monde s'écroulait autour de lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? _murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante_

-Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi.

 _1er Juin 1999_

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, la peau à vif, brûlée par l'eau qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de régler. Elle descendit les marches lentement, dans un silence religieux et enfila un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Elle se réfugia dans la cuisine, où elle entreprit de lire la Gazette du Sorcier apportée par un hiboux. Onze mois, un jour, huit heures et approximativement quinze minutes. Son médicomage l'avait appelé une vingtaine de fois depuis l'arrivée de Malfoy mais elle n'avait pas daigné lui répondre ni assister à leur dernier rendez vous. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait adressé la parole à ce dernier depuis le départ de ses amis. Le blond arriva dans la pièce à son tour et marmonna un bonjour qu'elle ne lui rendit pas. Il alluma le chauffage, posa un gilet sur les épaules de la jeune femme qu'il avait vu frissonner et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda s'affairer à la cuisine. Elle enleva le gilet qu'il lui avait donné, le jeta à travers la pièce et se leva, furieuse. Elle sortit dans le froid à moitié nue, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Elle détestait qu'il prenne soin d'elle, elle détestait le voir chez elle. Elle se mit à hurler dans le vent, et tomba à genoux, se laissant aller aux larmes, à nouveau. Elle aurait voulu qu'il parte loin d'elle, qu'il la laisse seule ici plutôt que de le voir chaque jour. La jeune sorcière détestait un peu plus chaque jour ses amis pour l'avoir amené à elle. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et inspira difficilement, sentant l'angoisse prendre de plus en plus de place en elle. Son corps tremblait sans cesse, de froid, de peur, elle ne savait pas. Son épiderme la brûlait terriblement, il lui semblait que son cœur aller exploser tant il battait fort. Un énième sanglot lui échappa, plus fort que les autres, le souffle lui manqua. La panique la submergea, et quand elle sentit de bras fort la relever, un nouveau cri lui échappa. Quand il la plaqua contre son torse, elle hurla de plus belle, le supplia de la lâcher. Plus fort encore elle affirma qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Sa gorge avait beau la faire souffrir, elle continuait, inlassablement.

-Ne me touche pas ! _rugissa-t-elle une nouvelle fois._

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il ne lui répondait pas. Il se contentait de la porter à l'intérieur, de gravir les escaliers en la serrant contre lui. Il se répéta sans cesse de ne pas craquer, de rester fort, de ne pas rétorquer. Elle se débattait telle une furie, hystérique. Elle sanglotait encore et encore. Hurlait. Frappait. Il ouvra la porte de sa chambre et a déposa sur son lit, bloquant ses bras et ses jambes sous le poids de son corps. Elle finit par se taire, épuisée ou peut être incapable d'émettre un son de plus. Elle continua de pleurer en silence, cherchant à tout prix à éviter le regard du jeune homme. Quand il fut certain qu'elle ne bougerait plus, il la libéra du poids de son corps et s'assit près d'elle. Elle était encore éveillée, recroquevillée sur elle même, les yeux rouges, la gorge en feu, les muscles tendus. Elle ne broncha pas quand il la supplia de le pardonner, quand il lui promit de partir si à son tour elle jurait de redevenir elle même. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, les prunelles embuées par ses larmes, sans parler. Finalement des heures plus tard, elle finit par s'endormir et Drago quitta la chambre, les yeux rougis et le cœur meurtri.

 _2 Juin 1999_

Hermione se réveilla, la gorge douloureuse et les yeux bouffis. Elle se débarrassa du drap qui entravait ses mouvement et lentement se leva. Une migraine atroce la faisait souffrir, et essayant de parler, elle grimaça quand seul un murmure sortit de sa bouche. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et trouva Drago, allongé devant sa porte, la bouche entrouverte et les cheveux emmêlés. Une pointe de culpabilité s'insinua en elle, si bien qu'elle décida de le réveiller en douceur. Elle s'assit à proximité de lui, veillant tout de même à ne pas être trop proche et secoua son épaule. Il gémit dans son sommeil, et quand elle souffla son nom il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il l'aperçut devant lui, ses cheveux long tombant devant ses yeux, ses yeux chocolat baissés vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Elle s'approcha encore un peu et murmura si bas qu'il cru que sa voix n'était que le fruit de son imagination:

-Je suis désolé.

Incertain, il se contenta d'hocher la tête avant qu'elle ne s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Il se releva, le dos douloureux et s'étira longuement avant de descendre. Il prépara minutieusement le petit déjeuner, attendant le retour de la brune avant de passer à table. La jeune femme s'installa à son tour et picora quelques biscuits, en silence. Aucun des d'eux n'eurent parlé ce matin là, cependant ce fut depuis longtemps le premier jour où ils réussirent à rester dans la même pièce plus de quelques secondes. Quand la sonnette retentit, Hermione sursauta, peu habitué à être dérangé ici au fin fond de l'Angleterre. Drago fronça le sourcils, et se leva baguette en main. Tout deux se dirigèrent vers la porte qu'ils ouvrirent pour découvrir face à eux, un vieil homme portant une blouse immaculé. Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça quand elle reconnu son médicomage. Il entra sans en demander la permission, et s'installa dans le bureau, déposa ses affaires comme si la maison lui appartenait, et s'assit attendant que la jeune femme le suive. Mais elle resta figé sur place, le cœur battant la chamade. Quand il l'appela, elle se reprit en main, bien décidé à ne pas se montrer faible une deuxième fois, entra dans la pièce et s'apprêta à refermer la porte quand il l'interrompis.

-Je souhaiterais que soit également présent, Miss Granger.

Elle s'arrêta net, et se retourna vers le vieil homme furieuse. Comment osait-il ? L'intéressé fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué son regard noir et invita le jeune Serpentard à les rejoindre. Quand tous furent installé, le plus vieux d'entre eux commença à poser toutes sorte de questions banale à la lionne. Elle y répondait machinalement, fuyant le regard des deux hommes. Cependant Drago fut surpris de l'entendre lui demander son nom, prénom et âge ainsi que ceux de ses amis les plus proches. Ne savait-il pas tout cela? Comme si le médicomage s'en était douté il l'éclaira en affirmant :

-Miss Granger à pendant plusieurs jours oublier qui elle était suite au contre coup qu'elle a subie après les tortures qu'on lui a infliger, je procède à un contrôle chaque fois qu'elle m'honore de sa présence. Ce qui d'ailleurs est très rare Miss.

Il vit la jeune femme lever les yeux au ciel, et lui lança un regard désemparé. Elle avait oublié jusqu'à son identité. A cause de sa tante. Parce qu'il n'avait pas essayé de d'arrêter celle-ci. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, et les remord s'infiltrer en lui. Si seulement il avait réagi ce jour là, si seulement il l'avait sauvé des Doloris de Bellatrix, elle n'en serai sûrement pas là aujourd'hui. Il baissa les yeux, et passa furtivement une main dans ses cheveux, se sentant de plus en plus mal. Heureusement le médicomage reprit la parole, demandant à la jeune femme comment elle se sentait depuis leur dernière visite. Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de mordre sa lèvre. Le vieil homme s'adressa alors au blond. Avait-elle fait une crise de panique depuis son arrivée ici ? La réponse il l'avait, cependant il n'était pas sûr qu'Hermione accepte qu'il y réponde. Il la regarda, attendant son consentement, cherchant des yeux le moindre geste qui lui permettrait de savoir quoi faire. Lentement, elle hocha la tête à son intention et après avoir pris une inspiration il répondit :

-Oui, deux fois. Quand je suis arrivé et hier.

-Bien, bien. _Répondit le sorcier en se massant les tempes._ J'imagine que vous n'avez pas pris vos médicaments, Miss. Et que vous n'avez toujours pas réussit à lui parler de vos sentiments à son égard.

-Il sait exactement ce que je pense de lui croyez moi, _dit-elle les dents serrées_ Pour la millième fois, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Ni de lui d'ailleurs ! Je peux me débrouiller seule, sans l'aide de personne !

-Une personne capable de rester seule ne devient pas hystérique à la moindre occasion, Miss Granger ! répondit sévèrement le médicomage. Une personne capable de vivre sans l'aide de personne ne fuit pas la moindre discussion ou le moindre geste à son égard. Une personne saine d'esprit est capable d'exprimer ses sentiments.

Furieuse, elle se leva et quitta la pièce en trombe, claquant la porte de toutes ses forces. Le vieillard se leva à son tour et accompagné par Drago rejoignit l'entrée, annonçant qu'il n'avait plus rien à espérer venant d'elle aujourd'hui. Il promit de repasser bientôt et Drago le remercia avant qu'il ne transplane. Le jeune homme soupira et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, espérant que l'entente cordiale instaurée plus tôt soit toujours d'actualité. Cependant lorsqu'il entendit le cri de rage de la lionne il comprit que cette trêve avait déjà été oublié. Il entra dans sa chambre et évita de justesse le coussin qu'elle lança près de son visage. Elle continua à balancer tout objet gravitant autour d'elle, répétant sans cesse qu'elle n'était pas folle. Quand enfin elle remarqua sa présence, elle s'approcha de lui, le visage rouge, les cheveux en bataille et le souffle court. Elle le gifla si fort qu'il en fut déstabilisé. Épuisé et en colère il attrapa son poigné à la deuxième tentative et l'obligea à ne plus bouger. Le regard froid et menaçant il l'amena à son lit et l'obligea à s'asseoir. Paralysé par la lueur de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux gris, Hermione se tut sachant que sa rage ne tarderait pas à éclater. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, le jeune homme se mit à crier :

-Je n'en peux plus ! J'ai essayé Hermione, essayé de passer outre ton indifférence, essayé de supporter toutes tes paroles blessantes, essayé d'endurer tes hurlement quand tu dormais, sans rien pouvoir y faire ! J'ai essayé de ne pas montrer que moi aussi j'avais mal ! Mais je n'y arrive pas! J'en ai plus qu'assez de supporter tout ça ! Alors oui, tu me déteste et oui je sais que tu ne pardonneras jamais, mais par Merlin Hermione quand vas-tu te décider à redevenir celle que tu était!

-Tu m'as abandonné, _chuchota la jeune femme calmant la colère du sorcier_ , je t'aimais Drago. Tu m'as vu me faire torturé sous tes yeux et tu n'as rien fait. Mais j'aurai pu te pardonner, parce que je t'aimais. Mais que tu partes alors que je te suppliais de rester près de moi, alors que je risquais ma vie en le faisant devant Voldemort. Ça Drago, c'est ça qui m'a tué. Et tu sais ce qui est pire que tout? C'est que malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait, je n'arrive pas à ne plus t'aimer. C'est impossible pour moi de t'oublier, et ça me brise. Encore et encore.

Elle avait à peine murmuré ces mots, mais dans l'esprit du jeune homme ce fut comme si elle avait hurlé. Il s'approcha lentement et s'accroupit face à elle, se laissant dominer de plusieurs centimètres. Avec toute la douceur qu'il pu rassembler, il murmura à son tour trois petit mots qui ébranlèrent la jeune femme. "Je t'attendrais." Il effleura sa joue, et elle ferma les yeux, peu à l'aise par leur soudaine proximité. Elle se recula légèrement, et secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Je ne peux pas, Drago.

Le jeune homme se recula, lentement, espérant la voir changer d'avis. Mais elle n'en fit rien, elle se contenta de regarder ses mains, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Il était presque certain d'avoir entendu son propre cœur se briser, être écraser par une simple petite phrase. Cinq mots qui avaient balayé ses chances de retrouver celle qu'il aimait. Cinq mots qui l'avait condamné à la regarder mourir à petit feu, sans pouvoir rien y changer.

 _2 Juillet 1999_

Douze mois, deux jours, seize heure et approximativement vingt-cinq minutes. Hermione cocha une nouvelle page de son calendrier, laissant un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Elle sursauta violemment quand la sonnerie de son téléphone résonna dans la maison. Elle se précipita sur son combiné et décrocha, heureuse d'entendre une autre voix que celle du Serpentard qui vivait avec elle à présent.

-Bonjour Hermignone, _la salua Georges._

-Bonjour à toi, tu sais que Ronald n'hésitera pas à te tuer s'il sait que tu lui voles ses surnoms ? _Dit-elle avec le sourire._

-Je suis sur que tu me défendra !

La jeune sorcière se laissa aller à rire. Georges était sûrement un des derniers qui parvenait à la faire se dérider, ce qui rendait ses appels du Vendredi indispensable à la lionne. Ils parlaient pendant de longues heures, de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête, débattant sur tout et rien. Parfois ils riaient aux larmes puis ces rires étaient remplacés par des sanglots, d'autres fois ils se disputaient pendant des heures, criaient jusqu'à ce que leur colère s'apaise. Mais peu importait leurs désaccord, ils avaient tout deux trouvé en l'autre un ami. Deux âmes liés par leur peine respective, par leur envie de trouver la paix après avoir vécu dans la peur pendant tant d'années. Lorsqu'elle avait rompu avec Ron, peu après la fin de la bataille, Georges avait été le seul des Weasley à ne pas être surpris. Il l'avait regardé, et avait murmuré si bas qu'elle avait été la seule à l'entendre « Il y a des choses qui ne se contrôle pas, Hermione. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ». Il ne lui avait jamais clairement dit ce qu'il savait, mais elle avait compris qu'il n'ignorait pas la raison de leur séparation. Elle avait pourtant essayé de toutes ses forces d'oublier Drago, de faire passer son intervention avant l'affrontement final pour une erreur. Elle avait essayé d'aimer Ronald aussi fort que le Serpentard, mais Georges avait raison, il y a des choses qui ne se contrôlent pas.

-Alors comment se passe votre cohabitation ? _Lui demanda-t-il la sortant brusquement de ses songes._

Elle n'osa pas répondre, de peur de s'écrouler encore une fois à la simple mention du jeune homme. Elle garda alors le silence, se contentant d'écouter le bruit de la respiration de son ami. Il soupira, et s'excusa.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu pardon ?

-Pour tout ça, t'infliger sa présence. Je suis désolé, Hermignone...

-Ne le sois pas. Tu n'y es pour rien, Georges. J'aimerais juste que les choses aient étés différentes, pour nous tous.

-Moi aussi.

Hermione sut au ton de sa voix qu'il pensait à son frère, partit trop tôt comme beaucoup d'autre. Son cœur se pinça à la pensée de tout ce que son ami avait traversé. Quand il reprit la parole pour lui dire qu'il était temps pour lui de raccrocher elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-Je suis sûre qu'il serait fier de ce que tu as accomplis. Je t'aime.

Il la remercia et raccrocha ,la plongeant à nouveau dans le silence. Drago était partit tôt ce matin, laissant un mot sur la table de la cuisine. _Je reviens vite._ Peu importait, sa présence n'était pas des plus agréable. Elle flâna dans la maison, parcourant les pièces les unes après les autres. Quand elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre qu'occupait le jeune homme, elle hésita un instant mais se décida finalement à passer son chemin. A peine eut-elle passé la porte de sa propre chambre, qu'elle rebroussa chemin et entra dans l'antre du garçon. Il avait soigneusement fait son lit, plié rangé ses vêtements. Une odeur boisé emplit ses narines et un frisson la parcourut. Sur le lit sa valise était ouverte, et elle se demanda pourquoi depuis son arrivée il ne l'avait toujours pas rangée. Elle s'approcha du lit, s'assit et pris entre ses mains un pull gris lui appartenant. Il était doux au toucher et l'odeur du sorcier en était imprégnait. Elle le porta à son visage et en huma ce parfum si électrisant. La jeune femme le reposa aussitôt en se traitant d'idiote. Son regard se porta sur un cadre accroché au avait toujours trouvé Narcissa Malfoy magnifique. Malgré les années, celle-ci semblait toujours aussi jeune. Elle l'observa attentivement, caressant du bout des doigts le verre poussiéreux. La mère de Drago souriait, le coin de ses yeux à peine marqué par quelques rides. A ses côtés se tenait une jeune femme, souriante elle aussi. Hermione était sûre de l'avoir déjà rencontré, son visage fin, son corps mince et gracieux, ses cheveux long et brillants. Tout chez elle était vaguement familier. Elle chercha pendant de longues minutes sans parvenir à la reconnaître malgré ses efforts.

Son attention dévia sur la table de chevet. Il y avait posé différents parchemins et de l'encre. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir le tiroir quand trois coups furent frappés contre la fenêtre. Elle se retourna et aperçu un hiboux perché près de la vitre. Elle se mordit la lèvre, tiraillée entre sa curiosité et le refus de s'abaisser à espionner le courrier du sorcier. Le hiboux la regarda fixement et frappa à nouveau trois petit coups. Elle s'avança vers lui et ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant l'oiseau pénétrer dans la pièce. Hésitante, elle approcha sa main et pris délicatement le parchemins accroché à sa patte. Elle le caressa quelques fois et l'oiseau finit par repartir. Elle aurait dû reposer la lettre, fermer la chambre et attendre patiemment le retour du garçon. Mais l'écriture fine et délicate l'hypnotisait, elle ne parvenait pas à en détourner les yeux, son esprit en ébullition tant la tentation était grande. Avec douceur elle décacheta l'enveloppe, sortit la le parchemins plié en quatre et l'ouvrit. A peine eut-elle lut les premiers mots, qu'elle sentit son cœur faire une embardée et son souffle lui manquer.

 _Drago,_

 _Il est temps que tu rentres. Je ne sais pas où tu es, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Terriblement besoin de toi. Ta mère ne cesse de me harceler pour savoir où tu te caches et surtout avec qui. Je crois le savoir. Après tout, je te connais mieux que personne. Mais le mariage approche, et j'ai besoin de mon futur époux. Je te laisse une semaine, après ça je ne pourrai plus éviter les questions de nos deux familles. Il est temps d'en finir avec cette histoire._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Astoria._

Le sang de la jeune sorcière se glaça dans ses veines. Elle relut la lettre, une, deux, trois fois. _Le mariage approche et j'ai besoin de mon futur époux._ Elle se releva, pantelante et s'approcha à nouveau du cadre accroché au mur. A présent l'identité de la jeune femme était claire. Astoria Greengrass, la plus jeunes des enfants de la famille de Sang-Pur. Elle avait étudié à Poudlard, à Serpentard bien entendu.

Elle s'asseya sur le lit incapable de tenir sur ses jambes plus longtemps. Son souffle s'accélérait dangereusement, son cœur cognait sa poitrine à toute vitesse. Elle sentit la colère s'insinuer en elle, faisant trembler ses membres. Elle posa ses mains sur ses paupières, retenant ses larmes. La jeune sorcière jura dans un murmure, comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il avait été sincère ? Comment après tout ce qu'il avait subi, son cœur pouvait continuer à battre, inlassablement. La Gryffondor resta prostrée durant plusieurs heures. Incapable de bouger, incapable de comprendre. Elle avait relu la lettre des centaines de fois, jusqu'à la connaître par cœur. Jusqu'à connaître sur le bout des doigts la courbes des lettres que lui donnait Astoria.

Quand la porte claqua au rez-de-chaussée elle retrouva toute sa force, toute sa rage et toute sa douleur. Elle se releva brusquement, et posa la lettre sur le lit, non loin d'elle. Les pas du garçon résonnèrent dans l'escalier et son appel résonna dans le silence de la demeure. Elle ne répondit pas, la gorge nouée, les mains tremblantes, seul signe de faiblesse qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cacher. La poignée tourna, et la porte s'ouvrit, lentement. Il la regarda, surpris, debout près de son lit. Puis la surprise se transforma en colère. Une colère sourde et froide, déformant ses traits fins.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _Demanda-t-il sans pouvoir cacher l'élan de panique qui le prenait._

 _-_ Combien de temps ? Combien de temps vas-tu continuer à mentir, Malfoy ? Combien de temps vas-tu continuer à me supplier de t'accorder mon pardon sans jamais cesser de me mentir ?

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Il avait l'air perdu, et la rage de la Gryffondor augmenta encore d'un cran.

-Dis moi, comment va notre chère Astoria ? Le mariage ne la stresse pas trop j'espère ?

Sa voix était froide, cassante si bien qu'elle ne se reconnut même pas. Le Serpentard, accusa le coup. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à le voir accablé, elle vu passer sur son visage un voile de colère. Une colère qu'elle n'avait vu que rarement chez lui. Celle qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Une colère qu'elle était incapable de contrôler.

-Ne parles pas de chose dont tu ignores tout, Granger. Tu as perdu le droit de me faire la leçon sur ma vie amoureuse il y a longtemps. Comment va Weaslaid d'ailleurs, toujours aussi démonstratif ?

-Tu ne sais rien sur ma vie ! Tu n'en connais pas le moindre détails, je ne suis plus avec Ronald depuis des mois ! Et je ne suis pas celle qui est fiancé ! _Elle avait hurlé ses mots, sa colère prenant le pas sur sa surprise et sa peur._

-Tu ne sais rien sur la mienne, Granger. Ni sur celle d'Astoria. Sais-tu seulement que nous ne nous aimons pas ? Sais-tu que nous n'avons pas choisit de nous marier ? Quand mon père a été envoyé à Azkaban, le sien l'a rejoins. Sa famille était ruinée, la mienne brisée et détestée de tous. Ma mère m'a supplié de prendre sa main, comment aurais-je pu dire non ? J'avais renoncé à toi, tu étais avec Weasmoche et Astoria était quelqu'un de bien. Elle était douce, amusante et loyale. J'ai cru... _il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et ferma les yeux_ , je ne sais pas, j'ai cru que peut être j'arriverai à t'oublier. Alors nous nous sommes fiancé, nous étions amis, je pouvais compter sur elle. Elle savait qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre et pourtant elle a toujours été là pour moi. Mais un jour, elle a rencontré Blaise. Tout a explosé à ce moment là, ils sont tombé amoureux. Blaise est mon meilleur ami, il mérite d'être heureux tout comme Astoria. On a essayé de trouver une solution mais plus les semaines passaient plus nos mères semblaient heureuses à l'idée de notre union. Elles nous ont annoncé la date du mariage le même jour où Potter m'a demandé de venir ici. J'avais besoin de fuir et j'ai trouvé une bonne raison de le faire. Astoria ne m'a pas posé de questions, elle m'a dit que moi aussi j'avais gagné le droit au bonheur. Mais le mariage est dans quinze jour, et... tu es à nouveau entré dans ma vie, et je te jure Granger si ce soir là tu ne m'avais pas embrassé tout serait beaucoup plus simple !

Il soupira et s'asseya sur le fauteuil près de la porte. Il avait l'air épuisé, et si triste. Hermione, se leva et s'approcha de lui au prix d'un énorme effort. Elle s'assit à ses pieds, et murmura ses excuses. Il secoua la tête, et laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue. Hermione se souvint de ces nuits qu'elle passait à le réconforter, à le prendre dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Elle se souvint de sa souffrance et pensa un instant que leurs rôles avaient maitenant étés échangés.

-J'ai quitté Ron dès que je suis arrivé ici. Je lui ai dit toute la vérité. Je lui ai parlé de toi, et je lui ai dit que j'étais incapable de l'aimer. J'ai essayé, mais à chaque fois ton visage me revenait, et je fondais en larmes. Elle _s'arrêta de parler quelques minutes, sans le lâcher du regard_. Je crois que tu devrais partir. Et que tu devrais dire à Astoria et Blaise d'être heureux, ensemble. Personne ne mérite de finir comme nous.

-Potter me tuerait s'il savait que je te laissais seule.

-Alors amène moi.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchit une seule seconde avant de dire cette phrase. Pourtant, la logique de sa remarque la surprit. Plus d'un an avait passé et elle n'était toujours pas sortie de son refuge. Elle n'avait pas vu le reste du monde depuis déjà trop longtemps peut être était-il temps d'y remédier. Trop longtemps avait passé sans qu'elle ne se soucie d'autre chose que son propre malheur.

Elle releva son visage vers le sorcier et croisa son regard. Il semblait surpris et perdu.

-Si tu ne peux pas me laisser seule, alors je te suivrais. J'essaierai de faire un effort, et tu pourras toujours nous faire transplaner si jamais il y a un problème.

Drago passa sa main sur son visage, et à cet instant Hermione eut l'impression qu'il était bien plus âgé qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois, et osa enfin affronter son regard.

Hermione avait toujours était fascinée pas ses yeux, leur couleur si particulière et surtout les émotions qu'on pouvait y lire. Drago n'était pas de ceux qui se livre facilement, mais avec le temps, elle avait appris à lire en lui, dans ses yeux qui l'hypnotisait. A cet instant, il semblait simplement effrayé. Elle aurait voulut le réconforter, le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer comme elle le faisait si souvent avant, mais il était certainement encore trop tôt pour elle. Alors elle se contenta de lui sourire faiblement et de se lever, prête à partir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte elle l'entendit murmurer :

-Tu as toujours été beaucoup trop jalouse, Granger.

 _6 Juillet 1999_

Drago ferma la porte derrière lui, et attrapa la main de la jeune sorcière. Celle-ci se tendit immédiatement, mais le rassura d'un hochement de tête. Il avait répondu à Astoria et lui avait promis de rentrer au plus vite. Il n'avait pas mentionné Hermione, ayant peur des questions que pourrait lui poser son amie. Il ferma les yeux et les effets du transplanage ne tardèrent pas à se faire ressentir. Une fois la sensation désagréable d'être écrasé et de tourner à toute allure passée, il ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, le Manoir Malfoy avait bien changé depuis son départ. Il n'avait plus l'air si froid et austère mais lui qui y avait vécu sentait encore les vieux fantômes roder. Il entendit des rires à l'intérieur de la battisse, et son cœur se serra à la pensée que rare étaient les éclats de joie dont il avait été témoin ici.

A ses côtés, Hermione avait lâché sa main, et regardait attentivement son ancienne maison. Elle respirait difficilement, et il vit ses mains agitées de tremblements. Il s'approcha, prit son visage en coupe, son regard ancré dans le sien. Aux coins de ses yeux chocolats perlaient deux larmes ,qu'il essuya de ses pouces, caressant ses pommettes sans lâcher son regard.

-Ça va aller, ça va aller... _murmura-t-il_

Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, et la rassurer de ses baisers, lui promettre qu'il la protégerai mais il ne le pouvait pas. Pas alors que le moindre contact entre leur peau lui était presque insupportable. Alors il resta ainsi, ses mains sur son cou, ses pouces sur ses joues attendant que sa respiration redevienne régulière, que son cœur cesse de battre frénétiquement.

A chacune de ses caresses, sa peau frissonnait et son cœur semblait prêt à lâcher. La douceur de ses gestes, la tendresse qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux brisa son cœur encore un peu plus. Elle inspira profondément essayant de chasser les mauvais souvenirs associé à ce lieu. Quand enfin elle reprit le contrôle de son corps, il s'écarta d'elle et s'avança en direction du Manoir. Hermione essuya ses mains sur son pantalon noir et le suivit malgré les cris d'alarme qui résonnaient en elle. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent en haut du perron, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et une tornade brune sauta dans les bras du blond.

Astoria serra Drago dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le put. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'impulsivité de la jeune femme. Elle qui avait était élevé comme lui dans une famille de Sang-Pur ne se gênait jamais pour montrer son affection en public malgré les remontrances de sa mère. Il se détacha d'elle, embrassant sa joue tendrement et se tourna vers la Gryffondor. Celle-ci était resté en retrait, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine, le regard froid. Le Serpentard ne retint pas son sourire devant sa jalousie flagrante. Astoria s'avança vers elle, tout en lançant au jeune homme un regard étonné et lui tendit la main.

-Je suis Astoria Greengras, une amie de Drago. Et toi tu es ... ?

-Hermione Granger, ravie de te rencontrer, _répondit la sorcière sans même y croire._

La Serpentard adressa un regard surpris au sorcier, avant de hocher la tête et de sourire à la née moldue.

Ils entrèrent finalement à l'intérieur, malgré les réticences d'Hermione et un elfe vint récupérer leur bagages. La jeune femme aperçut une silhouette élancé et masculine adossé contre la rampe de l'escalier en marbre. Le jeune homme s'avança et elle découvrit Blaise Zabini un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il avait changé depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, et semblait plus mûr. Sa silhouette était toujours aussi élance, mais son corps plus musclé et son regard plus fier maintenant la guerre terminée.

Il serra brièvement son ami dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Et bien Granger, qui aurait cru que nous nous retrouverions ici ?

La jeune femme lui offrit un pâle sourire et serra la main qu'il lui tendait. Son attention dévia peu à peu, délaissant la conversation qu'avaient les trois verts et argents pour se concentrer sur la pièce dans laquelle ils se tenaient. Elle frissonna au souvenir de cet endroit autrefois glacial et sombre, remplie de Mangemorts. Elle ferma les yeux, et baissa sa manche espérant camoufler les lettres gravées dans sa chair. Le rire de Bellatrix Lestrange semblait encore résonner dans le Manoir, la plongeant dans un état second. Une migraine atroce l'empêcha de fermer son esprit, l'obligeant à revivre sa torture sous ses paupières closes. Tout son corps se tendit, l'odeur de morts parvenant à ses narines bien qu'elle n'existe que dans son esprit. Elle entendit ses propre hurlements résonner à ses oreilles.

Elle ne se sentit pas tomber, mais sa tête heurta d'un coup une surface dure et elle entendit une voix crier son nom avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

La lumière de la pièce l'aveugla dès qu'elle eu ouvert les yeux. Elle gémit, refermant aussitôt les paupières. La douleur avait disparut, et elle se sentait agréablement légère. Elle rouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage d'Astoria devant le sien. Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire et lui tendit un verre d'eau. La jeune femme but son verre d'un trait, et la remercia faiblement.

-Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie

-Drago t'a porté jusque dans ma chambre quand tu t'es évanoui. Tu as dormi presque deux journées entières, j'ai réussi à le convaincre de quitter la chambre ce matin seulement. Tu t'es foulé le poignée en tombant, j'ai essayé de te soulager mais il risque d'être encore douloureux. Il est sortie avec Blaise, ils ne devraient pas tarder. J'ai attendue ton réveil pendant son absence, j'ai simulé une migraine pour évité l'organisation de la salle de réception. De toute façon, Drago a prévu de parler à nos mères bientôt, le mariage n'aura pas lieu. _Elle s'arrêta de parler et repris son souffle._ Désolé, je parle beaucoup trop, _ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux._

Hermione lui sourit et la remercia. Astoria était jeune, mais on voyait dans son regard une détermination sans faille. A la simple évocation de Blaise, son sourire semblait différent, plus vrai et sincère. La Gryffondor fut touché par sa bonté, et sa simplicité. Elle lui demanda depuis quand elle connaissait Zabini et sourit quand elle la vit s'animer en parlant de leur rencontre. A aucun moment la sœur de Daphné ne lui posa de question sur la guerre, sur Harry et Ron et Hermione en lui en fut reconnaissante. La plupart des sorciers oubliaient que la guerre avait été éprouvante pour eux aussi, et qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas aborder ce sujet. Mais Astoria se contenta de lui apporter son repas, de lui parler avec passion et de l'aider dès qu'elle en avait besoin. Cependant au bout d'environ une heure, la jeune Greengrass ne put contenir plus longtemps la question qu'elle rêvait de lui poser :

-C'est toi n'est ce pas ? Celle qu'il aime ?

Hermione se figea momentanément, surprise par sa question. Elle envisagea la possibilité de lui mentir, mais se résigna à lui répondre sincèrement.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier _ça_ d'amour mais oui... c'est moi.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé, il n'en a jamais parlé mais il mérite d'être heureux. Ce qu'il fait pour Blaise et moi est incroyable, il mérite le bonheur. Et je pense que tu le mérite aussi.

-Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable pour sa propre survie. Il... je n'envisage pas de le pardonner. Jamais.

Sa voix était froide, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était une demie-vérité. Bien sûr qu'elle avait envisagé de lui pardonner. Elle en était simplement incapable, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ou dire.

 _8 juillet 1999_

La pièce était plongé dans le noir, avec pour seule source de lumière celle de la Lune. Malgré la quasi obsurité de la chambre, Hermione reconnut immédiatement Drago, assis près d'elle. A la lumière de l'astre ses cheveux blonds semblaient blanc, son corps plongé dans un halo de lumière. Il était endormie, la tête posée sur le lit, la chevelure ébouriffée, son bras entourant la taille de la jeune fille. Regardant le réveil posé sur la table de chevet, elle fit rapidement le calcul dans sa tête. Douze mois, sept jours, vingt-deux heures et dix minutes. La sorcière essaya de se dégager sans le réveiller, bougeant aussi lentement qu'elle le pouvait, allant jusqu'à retenir son souffle, mais ses efforts furent vain. Le sorcier se releva en sursaut, les yeux plissés et la baguette à la main. Devant son regard interrogateur la née-moldue montra la salle de bain du doigt.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione tenta de retirer ses vêtements mais son poignée l'en empêcha. Malgré les sorts d'Astoria, il était encore douloureux et le moindre mouvement la faisait souffrir. Pesant le pour et le contre, elle conclut qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'endormir sans s'être lavée et que deux jours sans passer sous l'eau étaient déjà beaucoup trop. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle soupira et ouvrit la porte. Drago se tenait debout au centre de la chambre, sa chemise froissée sortie de son pantalon noir, le regard fatigué.

-J'ai besoin que tu... m'aides à me déshabiller. Mon poignet est douloureux, je n'y arrive pas seule.

Hermione sentit ses joues la brûler et baissa le regard bien trop gênée pour affronter celui du blond. Quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens, il hôcha la tête et elle remarqua la teinte rosé de ses pommettes. Elle ne l'aurai jamais admit, mais voir l'effet que de simple mots de sa part avait sur lui, la réjouit bien plus que qu'il ne devrait. Elle rentra à nouveau dans la salle d'eau, sentant la présence du garçon derrière elle.

Le silence était pesant ? presque autant que la proximité du sorcier était déroutante.

Elle lui fit face et leva les bras au ciel alors qu'il attrapait le bas du son haut. Avec lenteur, il le remonta, caressant intentionnellement le ventre de la lionne qui laissa un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Malgré la chaleur de ses doigts, Drago la sentit frissonner sous son toucher. Quand enfin il jeta le vêtement au sol, les joues de la sorcière étaient écarlate. Le vert et argent inspira, et essayant de dissimuler le tremblement de ses doigts, déboutonna le jean d'Hermione alors qu'elle retenait son souffle et fermait les yeux. Il se mit à genoux, fit glisser le tissu sur ses jambes, serrant les dents. Ne portant plus que ses sous-vêtement, la gryffondor s'éloigna lentement, et à contre-coeur, du garçon. Sans écouter les cris d'alarme qui résonnaient à l'intérieur de son esprit, elle se retourna, écartant ses cheveux de son dos comme elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois en la présence du jeune homme.

Il sembla comprendre sa demande informulée, et posa le bout de ses doigts sur le bas du dos de son ancienne amante, caressant le creux de son dos, et déposa un baiser au creux de son cou avant de dégrafer d'une main d'expert son soutient gorge. Hermione, la tête penchée en arrière sentit le fantôme des lèvres de Drago comme marqué au fer rouge. Haletante, elle se détacha de lui, s'avançant vers la baignoire sans se retourner malgré les promesses informulées du jeune homme et ferma le rideaux derrière elle.

Cette nuit là, elle laissa l'eau glacée remettre ses idées en place.

 _9 juillet 1999_

Le lendemain, alors que la journée était bien avancée Hermione se baladait aux cotés d'Astoria. Le jardin du manoir Malfoy était immense, et la lionne y avait passé presque la totalité de son temps. La plus jeune des Greengrass l'avait rejointe, parlant avec enthousiasme comme à son habitude. Hermione appréciait sa compagnie bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, et parla comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Le sourire au lèvres, les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent vers la gauche s'approchant du manoir.

La gryffondor détourna son attention de la brune, et aperçut derrière la baie vitrée celui qu'elle évitait depuis son réveil. Il accrocha son regard au sien et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sous les yeux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci attrapa le poignet d'Astoria et se mit à courir dans la direction opposé malgré les protestations de cette dernière. La sorcière se cacha derrière les haies expliquant d'une voix paniqué qu'il ne devait pas la trouver. Sans poser de question, la brunette hocha la tête et transplanna, laissant Hermione seule. Le souffle court et les mains moites, elle inspira profondément s'insultant de tous les noms. Elle qui avait cru qu'elle pourrait l'éviter en restant dehors jusqu'au soir, était en train de déchanter. Bien sûr qu'il voudrait parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ! Alors qu'elle tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur, sa voix résonna près d'elle.

-Alors, on me fuie Granger ? Vraiment je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ça.

Un sourire en coin, témoin de son arrogance, Drago se tenait devant elle, légèrement plus proche que ce qu'il ne devrait. Son parfum parvenait par effluve jusqu'à elle, mettant son self-control à l'épreuve. Le souffle court, elle tenta de dissimuler le léger tremblement de ses mains. Le sorcier laissa échapper un ricanement remarquant son trouble.

-Le diner est prêt, si tu as finis de te cacher bien entendu...

Hermione retrouvait en cet instant le Drago de Poudlard avec son air suffisant et son arrogance bien trop présente. Son air moqueur et son sourire en coin la ramena quelques années en arrière. Elle hôcha simplement la tête, décidant de prendre sa revanche plus tard.

Sa vengeance ne tarda pas à se montrer, et ce fut pendant le repas qu'elle décida, avec l'aide de quelques verres de vins, de mettre son plan à exécution. L'alcool ayant déjà atténué sa capacité à réfléchir, elle n'hésita pas un instant et enleva son escarpin. Sous la table, caché des yeux de tous, Hermione caressa la jambe du blond en face d'elle. Surpris, le sorcier sursauta violemment. Astoria lui adressa un regard interrogateur, mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de reprendre sa conversation avec Blaise. Hermione quand à elle continua son petit manège, remontant de plus en plus haut, tout en participant à la discussion. De temps à autre son regard croiser celui paniqué du serpentard, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire victorieusement. Quand Astoria et Blaise quittèrent la table, les deux autres restèrent prétextant rejoindre leur chambre dans quelques minutes. Dès qu'ils furent assez loin pour ne pas les entendre, Drago attrapa la cheville de la jeune femme, l'empêchant d'atteindre le haut de sa cuisse.

-Granger par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? _Lui demanda le jeune homme agressivement_

La brune éclata d'un rire déjà bien alcoolisé devant l'air ahuri du sorcier. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosé, et Hermione s'en réjoui fortement. Finalement, après s'être calmé elle se leva de table et s'approcha de lui lui glissant à l'oreille :

-Quand on est incapable de résister à une femme, on ne la provoque pas mon cher Malfoy.

Et c'est ainsi, que la soirée s'acheva : une gryffondor éméchée, ses lèvres habillées d'un sourire et un serpentard pantelant, maudissant ses réactions d'adolescent.

 _10 juillet 1999_

Astoria Greengrass n'était pas de nature angoissé. Quelque soit la situation dans laquelle elle se trouver, le calme semblait toujours l'habité. Douce et souriante, elle parvenait toujours à rassurer son entourage. Cependant, en ce matin de juillet, Astoria avait l'estomac noué, les mains légèrement tremblantes et une migraine atroce. Faisant les cent pas dans l'entrée du Manoir, elle attendait l'arrivé de sa mère et celle de Narcissa Malfoy. Malgré les efforts de Blaise la jeune femme ne pouvait empêcher la peur de l'habiter, et de se montrer exécrable. Le cœur au bord des lèvres elle s'examina attentivement dans le miroir de l'entrée. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux bruns en un chignon lâche mais structuré, s'était maquillé avec soin et avait revêtu une robe offerte par sa mère. Comme elle regrettait l'absence de Daphné ! Sa sœur semblait toujours trouver les mots justes, tandis qu'elle disait simplement tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Défaut que sa chère génitrice se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler.

Quand Drago descendit à son tour, elle le serra dans ses bras les yeux humides. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et lui murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes. Blaise les rejoignirent, accompagné d'une Hermione à l'air épuisé. Celle-ci salua la plus jeune des Greengrass, prenant soin d'éviter le regard du blond. Les minutes qu'ils passèrent à attendre leur parurent être des heures, peut être même des jours. Astoria faisant les cents pas, Blaise tapant nerveusement du pied et Drago passant sa main dans ses cheveux toutes les minutes. Hermione quand à elle se sentait terriblement de trop ce matin là. Mortifiée par sa conduite de la veille, elle tentait d'éviter le regard de Malfoy à tout prix. La simple vue de sa personne lui donnée la nausée.

Dans un grand fracas, la porte du manoir s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux femmes, trempées jusqu'aux os. La première était de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs de jaie attachés en un chignon strict, sa robe bleu nuit faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et accentuée la courbe de ses hanches marquées par ses deux grossesse. Quand elle aperçut l'elfe de maison elle lui jeta son manteau gorgée d'eau et son sac, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire grimacer la gryffondor. Piaillant, l'épouse Greengrass s'approcha de sa fille et l'embrassa avant de saluer Drago et Blaise. Elle hocha simplement la tête à l'intention d'Hermione, mais son attention était portée ailleurs.

La seconde femme, grande et élancée, semblait être l'incarnation de l'élégance. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, cachant le haut de sa robe vert émeraude. Sa posture fière et son port de tête ne laissait aucun doute quand à son statue. Tout chez elle inspirait, crainte et respect. Hermione comprenait bien pourquoi tant de femmes jalousaient Narcissa Malfoy. Les yeux gris perçant qu'elle avait transmis à son fils se posèrent sur la lionne, et l'espace d'un instant une lueur de surprise habita son regard. La gryffondor n'avait rencontré la mère de Drago que peu de fois, cependant elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que l'ainé savait parfaitement qui elle était. Intimidée, elle hocha la tête à son égard et garda le regard vissé au sol. L'héritié Malfoy se précipita vers sa mère oubliant subitement la froideur que lui imposait son sang et enlaça tendrement sa mère. Leur embrassade ne dura que quelques secondes, mais au regard de Meredith Greengrass leur étreinte était dejà bien trop longue. Mais Drago, après avoir passé des années à cacher son affection pour sa propre mère, ne prêtait guère attention aux regard courroucé des autres sang-purs. L'admiration qu'il portait à son égard était bien plus grande que sa peur du regard des autres il n'était plus un enfant effrayé par son père et par les partisans de Voldemort.

Le martellement constant, avait réussi à donner la migraine à Hermione. Astoria, le pas vif, faisait claquer ses talons sur le sol en marbre. Malgré les remontrances attendue de sa mère, elle avait rongé ses ongles jusqu'au sang. Deux heures et quarante cinq minutes que les quatre autres sorciers s'étaient enfermé dans l'ancien bureau de Lucius Malfoy.

-Je t'en supplie, assied toi où je t'attache à ce fauteuil, _demanda la lionne et pointant du doigt la banquette près d'elle._

Soupirant, la serpentard se laissa tomber sur l'assise, la tête entre les mains. Hermione assise près de la fenêtre, fixa son regard vers l'extérieur. Des trombes d'eau tombaient dehors, l'empêchant de voir à moins d'un mètre. Quatorze mois, dix jours, seize heures et trente deux minutes. Ce décompte était devenue si habituel, qu'elle le faisait sans même y réfléchir. Cependant elle se rendit compte que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé. Secouant la tête, elle retourna son attention sur l'extérieur. La pluie avait toujours était apaisante aux yeux de la jeune femme. Peut être parce qu'elle ne connaissait plus que la tristesse et la morosité. Peut être parce que ce déluge d'eau lui donnait l'impression que le ciel partageait sa peine. Les rafales de vent était sa colère, sa rage qu'elle était incapable d'abandonner. La pluie, était les larmes qui ne cessaient que rarement de couvrir ses joues. Les nuages gris, sa douleur, qui ne laissait passer aucun rayon de soleil. Et enfin il y avait le froid. Ce froid qui l'habitait constamment, qui comprimait ses poumons, qui serrait son cœur si fort que ses battements ne devenait plus qu'un murmure. La sorcière frissonna, et s'entoura dans la couverture qu'elle avait trouvé là. Elle contempla la tempête pendant de longues minutes, plus de longues heures dans un silence réconfortant. Seule le souffle des deux femmes brisait régulièrement le calme de cette fin d'après-midi.

Blaise referma la porte derrière lui, Drago à ses côtés, respirant à nouveau. Il entendait encore les cris indignés de Meredith Greengrass, et les remarques acerbe de Narcissa Malfoy à l'égard de celle-ci. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec l'épouse Malfoy. Il l'avait toujours vu comme une femme froide, excepté avec son fils, mais il avait finalement vu Narcissa sous son vrai jour. Et jamais il n'oublierai qu'elle avait pris sa défense et celle d'Astoria ce jour là. Le sorcier sentit un sourire ourler ses lèvres, et se tournant vers son ami, laissa un éclat de rire lui échapper. La tension disparu peu à peu au son de leur hilarité.

Le grincement de la lourde porte en bois, attira l'attention des sorcières qui se levèrent presque instantanément. Plus tendu que jamais, Astoria avança d'un pas quand elle aperçut deux silhouettes marchant d'un pas vif. Hermione s'approcha de la jeune femme, et tenta de la rassurer en un sourire maladroit. Le regard fixé sur les deux garçons, Hermione pria Merlin en faveur de la plus jeune. L'angoisse de la serpentard sembla être contagieuse et bientôt la lionne sentit son estomac noué et ses mains devenir moites. Jamais quelques mètres ne lui avait semblait si long. Quand enfin ils se trouvèrent face à face, la tension à son apogée, Hermione scruta le visage de Drago, tentant de deviner l'issu de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Impassible, il fixa son regard sur elle, et pendant quelques secondes, la gryffondor sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle baissa le regard, les yeux légèrement humide, comprenant le silence des deux sorciers.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit le cri d'Astoria qu'elle releva la tête et vit le sourire rayonnant du blond. Confuse elle se tourna vers la jeune Greengrass mais celle-ci enlaçait déjà Blaise, des larmes de joie dévalant ses joues roses. Et elle entendit près d'elle le murmure d'une phrase qui la libéra d'un poids immense.

-On dirait que je ne suis plus fiancé, quel dommage.

Elle sourit devant le tableau qu'offrait les deux amoureux, jalousant presque leur bonheur. Un bonheur qu'ils méritaient, et dont elle était heureuse d'être témoin. Un bonheur que la vie lui avait refusé, et qu'elle regrettait chaque jour. Un bonheur qu'elle espérait toujours trouver.

Sentant la tristesse envahir la lionne, le serpent abandonna sa raison et avec une douceur infinie, effaça les perles salées qui roulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme.

 _12 juillet 1999_

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, mettant fin à leur étreinte. La serpentard remercia la lionne, et lui promit de lui écrire au plus vite. Hermione lui sourit, sincèrement et retint difficilement ses larmes. La dernière image gravée dans la mémoire de la jeune femme, fut celle d'Astoria, blottie dans les bras de Blaise agitant sa main à leur attention.

Puis, prenant la main de Drago, elle inspira, prête à rentre chez elle.

 _2 Août 1999_

Hermione se tenait au bord de la falaise, un endroit qu'elle aimait sûrement plus que n'importe lequel, après Poudlard. Elle pouvait y admirer le cycle du soleil, celui contre lequel on ne peut lutter. Celui qu'on se contente d'observer, impuissant face à sa course. Quinze mois, deux jours, dix-neuf heures, et approximativement quarante deux minutes. C'était son repère, depuis le matin du 17 Juin 1998. Elle comptait chaque minutes depuis son arrivée, ou plutôt son exil, sur la côte anglaise. Cependant depuis un mois jour pour jour, elle avait instauré un nouveau repère. Un mois, qu'elle avait décidé de guérir. Depuis son retour du Manoir Malfoy, elle avait repris son traitement, ses visites chez le médicomage et avait même invité Ginny et Georges chez elle. Cependant ses cauchemars la hantait toujours et elle refusait d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Chaque nuit, elle se réveillait en sueur, tremblante, les joues inondées de larmes. Non, Hermione n'était certainement pas elle même mais elle avançait, lentement, avec courage.

Quand elle releva la tête et qu'elle aperçut le jeune homme à ses côtés elle ne put s'empêcher de se tendre, toujours déroutée face à sa proximité. Le souvenir de leurs échanges au Manoir, la laissait perplexe et surtout honteuse. Comme à son habitude, elle ignorait autant qu'elle le pouvait le serpent espérant effacer de sa mémoire ces souvenir humiliants. A la simple pensé du peu de distance qui les séparé, Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle ferma les yeux, et tenta de se souvenir de la joie qu'elle ressentait autrefois en sa présence. En vain. Seule la peur et l'abattement refaisait surface. Et peut être une pointe de regret, et d'un amour fané.

Comprenant sa gène le blond tenta de s'éloigner, mais s'arrêta quand il sentit la main de la jeune femme le retenir. Désorienté, il tourna la tête vers elle cherchant son regard, espérant trouver la raison de son changement d'attitude. Pour seule réponse elle enroula ses doigts avec les siens, gardant son regard fixé sur l'astre qui descendait au fur et à mesure du temps. Il sentait sa main trembler au creux de la sienne, son pouls plus rapide qu'à son habitude, il sentait la tension qui l'habitait, sa confusion. Elle pouvait feindre l'indifférence, il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à démêler les sentiments qui l'habitaient à cet instant. Tournant son regard vers le ciel, il se laissa bercer par le bruit de l'eau qui s'échouait contre les roches, appréciant la chaleur de la peau de la brune contre la sienne. De longues minutes passèrent, le silence s'étirant. Un silence apaisant, comme on en rencontre peu. Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de se contrôler, tiraillée par sa peur, sa colère perpétuelle et son cœur qu'elle sentait prêt à exploser au moindre contact avec le blond. Quand elle l'avait vu s'éloigner d'elle, elle n'avait pas réfléchit. Elle avait simplement attrapé sa main, se souciant peu des conséquences que pourrait entraîner ce geste. Contre toutes attentes, ce fut le jeune homme qui rompit ce contact. Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter, blessée par son geste. Elle se détourna de lui, espérant qu'il ne voit pas à quel point la chaleur de sa paume contre la sienne lui manquait. Elle frissonna malgré la chaleur de l'air, et quand elle sentit la main du jeune homme contre son bras, elle sursauta de plus belle. Bien décidé à ne pas se retourner, la sorcière ne bougea pas d'un iota.

-Hermione, l'appela-t-il de sa voix rauque faisant frémir la jeune femme.

Elle ne se retourna pas, maudissant son corps et ses réactions au moindres mot ou geste du Serpentard. "Bon sang, tu n'as plus quinze ans" se sermonna-t-elle silencieusement. Elle le sentit bouger plus qu'elle ne le vit et quand elle aperçut sous son nez un bout de bois familier elle releva brusquement la tête vers lui, croisant ses yeux envoûtants. Devant elle, le jeune homme lui tendait sa baguette, celle qu'on lui avait retiré depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Le souffle court, elle attrapa cet objet si familier, et le fit tourner entre ses doigts agiles. La sensation du bois ciselé sous sa peau, la ramena soudain dans le passé, un jour d'été où pour la première fois elle tenait entre ses petites mains d'enfant la preuve de son appartenance au monde des sorciers. Elle sourit légèrement et chuchota un _Lumos._ Immédiatement la baguette se mit à scintiller sous ses yeux. Son sourire s'agrandit, et visant une pierre non loin d'elle, elle prononça la formule _Reducto._ Enfin elle remonta ses yeux vers ceux du Serpentard, et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Il lui rendit, et elle s'éloigna de quelque pas avant de se retourner la baguette en l'air, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Comprenant son idée, il sortit la sienne, souriant avant de lever sa baguette à son tour.

-On a peur Malfoy ? _demanda-t-elle, reprenant les mots de celui-ci lors de son duel contre Harry._

-Tu aimerais bien, Granger ? _répondit le Serpentard dans un rire_

- _Stupefix_!

 _-Protego_!

Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens, les rires aussi. Hermione avait enfin retrouvé une part d'elle même, celle qui faisait ce qu'elle était et rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment. Les deux sorciers s'affrontait avec agilité, précision. Leur baguette semblait faire partie d'eux, un prolongement de leur corps, un objet qu'ils maîtrisaient, tous deux, comme peu de sorcier pouvaient le faire. Quand Hermione lui lança un _Crache-Limace_ , qu'il évita sans problème, Drago éclata de rire au souvenir de sa première année. Hermione lui lança un regard moqueur et profitant de son inattention formula un _Expelliarmus._ La baguettedu jeune homme atterrit aux pieds de la lionne et celle-ci la ramassa avant de la coincer dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Drago avança vers elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres parcourant rapidement la distance qui les séparait. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura, railleur :

\- Ne m'oblige pas à la récupérer moi-même, Granger.

Les joues de la jeune femme se colorèrent, et elle se traita d'idiote un millier de fois avant de récupérer la baguette du blond elle même. Elle la glissa dans la poche de sa veste et se retourna vers la maison, épuisée par leur échange. Aucun des deux ne remarquèrent le sourire de l'autre, gravé sur leur visage.

Le soir même, allongée sur son lit, Hermione revoyait sans cesse la journée passé, heureuse mais effrayé quand à la proximité qu'elle avait entretenue avec cet homme qu'elle avait si longtemps haït. La peur lui broyait le ventre, mais le bonheur et la joie ressentit ce jour là, combattait sans relâche ses craintes. Peut être était il temps de lui pardonner ? Elle aurait aimé trouvé une réponse immédiate à cette question, cependant elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Pesant le pour et le contre, elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de la haine sourde et puissante qu'elle lui avait voué pendant tant de temps. Pas plus qu'elle n'arrivait à s'empêcher de penser que, finalement, elle ne le détestait plus autant qu'avant. L'esprit pleins de questions sans réponse, les paupières lourdes de sommeil la Gryffondor finit par s'endormir sans se détacher d'un léger sourire.

 _Ce n'était que ténèbres et noirceur. L'atmosphère était étouffante, des relents de pourritures emplissaient son nez. Une odeur de mort. L'endroit était glacial, sans une once de chaleur. Autour d'elle gravitaient des dizaines de Mangemorts, de Loup-garou et autres créatures terrifiantes. Non loin d'elle dans un cachot aussi austère que toute les pièce du Manoir, Ron hurlait son nom. Le corps de Bellatrix Lestrange pesait sur le sien et son rire dément résonnait à ses oreilles. Elle lui parlait, mais elle n'écoutait guère. Non, son attention était fixée sur autre chose. Une chose qui comptait plus que n'importe quoi. Plus que n'importe qui. Elle contemplait avec horreur son corps amaigrie, ses cernes plus marquées que jamais, sa peau plus pale qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais ce qui l'effraya fut le vide qu'elle trouva en regardant ses yeux. Ses yeux gris qui autrefois avaient détaillés son corps, qui l'avaient désirés. Ses yeux là était aujourd'hui dénué de toute émotions. Quand enfin son regard s'encra dans le siens, elle compris. Elle sut qu'il ne ferait rien. Qu'il resterait simplement là, à la regarder se faire torturer. Hermione Granger sentit pour la première fois son cœur se briser. La douleur fut telle, qu'elle laissa échapper les larmes qu'elle avait jusqu'ici réussit à garder enfouit en elle. Son cœur était écrasé par son indifférence, meurtri par la vision de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant. Quand elle reçut son premier Doloris, elle sera les dents, enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair, priant Merlin de l'aider. Elle ne cria pas. Elle garda ses yeux braqué sur lui. Quand le second la frappa, elle ne put retenir son hurlement de douleur. Au troisième, elle cria de plus belle, se tordant de douleur sous le corps de son bourreau. Chaque sort la plongeait dans un abîme de terreur, de douleur. Son corps tremblait, son esprit divaguait, sa conscience la quittait peu à peu. Quand enfin elle cru sa torture terminé, elle sentit la lame d'un poignard s'enfoncer dans sa peau, meurtrissant sa chair. A chaque lettre, elle hurlait. A chaque lettre, il frémissait. A chaque coup de couteaux, elle espérait le voir se retourner. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta tourné vers le mur, sans lui accorder un regard. Les ténèbres s'emparèrent de son corps, de son esprit embrumé par la douleur. La mal se faufila dans chaque parcelle de son corps ne lui laissant aucun répit. Elle était morte. Pas son corps, mais son âme avait périt sous les sortilèges, sous la noirceur de ses yeux. Ces yeux qu'elle avait tant aimé. Ces yeux qui ne reflétait plus une once d'humanité._

Elle hurla. Le corps recroquevillé, les membres emmêlés dans les draps, le souffle court, les cheveux dans les yeux. Hermione Granger hurla comme elle n'avait jamais hurlé. Il faisait noir dans la pièce. Elle ne dormait jamais dans le noir, le noir l'angoissait, la terrorisait. Elle cria une seconde fois, la voix cassé, les joues inondés de larmes. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, et quand elle aperçus le jeune homme elle se releva autant qu'elle le pouvait, s'éloigna jusqu'à toucher le mur. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas le voir. Pas après _ça._

-Va-t-en ! _l'implora-t-elle_

Elle revoyait encore ses yeux si froids. Elle sentait encore la douleur se faufiler en elle. L'odeur de mort était présente elle aussi. Le jeune homme s'approcha et elle gémit, resserrant ses jambes contre elle. Quand il atteignit le lit, il monta lentement dessus, continuant son ascension pour la rejoindre. Il tendit la main vers elle, effleura sa jambe déclenchant sans le vouloir un flot de larmes. Elle ferma les paupières tentant de retenir ses perles salées mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle voyait encore défiler sous ses yeux les visages des Mangemorts. Le visage fou de Bellatrix, penché sur le siens, son sourire dément. _Son_ visage, qui la hantait chaque nuit. Qui la terrorisait plus que tout.

Voilà pourquoi elle ne parlait jamais de ses cauchemars : ils n'étaient jamais les mêmes, mais avaient tous un point commun. _Il_ était toujours présent. Chacune de ses nuits étaient tourmentés par ce visage. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle chercha désespérément les siens, espérant rencontrer cette couleur si familière, à la place du vide qui hantait ses cauchemars. Il la prit dans ses bras, plaçant ses mains sur sa taille et son dos, collant son corps frêle contre le siens. La jeune femme se débâtit, refusant qu'il la touche, refusant de se montrer faible. Il resserra son emprise sur elle, la tenant encore plus près de lui, l'obligeant à ne plus bouger. Sa poitrine s'abaissait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration erratique. Epuisée, elle s'accrocha finalement à lui, avec une force qu'elle croyait envolé. Elle resserra ses bras autour de son cou, voulant sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Elle continua à pleurer en silence, tremblante dans ses bras. Aucun d'eux ne sut si des minutes ou des heures passèrent avant qu'elle ne parviennent à se calmer. Elle se détacha légèrement de lui juste assez pour voir son visage. Elle fixa ses pupilles, remerciant Merlin de croiser du gris au lieu du noir qui la hantait. Elle effleura le coin de ses lèvres qu'elle avait tant chéri, et observa le jeune homme, s'attendant à le voir disparaître à tout moment. Ses traits tendus laissés apparaître son inquiétude. Il ne prit pas la parole durant une éternité, les sourcils froncés comme si un combat se livrait en lui. Elle caressa de ses doigts le pli entre ses deux yeux, et enfin il daigna prendre la parole murmurant tout bas sa requête, son regard métallique fixé sur elle.

-Laisse moi voir... _la supplia-t-il, la voix brisée._

Sa demande fit écho à celle qu'elle lui avait faite, un soir perchée en haut de la Tour d'astronomie. Elle se souvint de sa détermination, de ce besoin de comprendre cet être si complexe qu'était Drago Malfoy. Elle se souvint de la foi qu'elle avait en lui. Elle se souvint qu'il n'avait pas hésité un instant à lui montrer ce qu'il était vraiment. Sa confiance en lui se raviva, brisant une autre de ses barrières. Elle hocha alors la tête, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il murmura un _Legilimens,_ et sans aucune résistance elle le laissa simplement voir ce qui l'avait hanté depuis son départ, le laissa ressentir le mal qu'elle avait enduré.Sans aucune opposition, Drago entra dans son esprit, découvrant avec horreur les songes de la jeune femme.

 _3 Août 1999_

Drago ouvrit difficilement les yeux, découvrant autour de lui, une pièce qui n'était pas sa chambre. Il se releva en prenant appui sur ses coudes et observa ce qu'elle lui avait toujours interdit d'explorer. Le lit semblait bien grand maintenant qu'il y était seul, les murs étaient recouverts de photos, moldues ou sorcières. Près d'un fauteuil on trouvait une bibliothèque pleine à craquer : il était pourtant sûr que la totalité de ses livres n'était pas ici. Il régnait une atmosphère paisible, bien loin de l'agitation dont l'endroit avait été témoin cette nuit. A l'opposé du Manoir, il émanait ici, chaleur et vie. Tout ce qui avait depuis longtemps disparus chez lui. Soupirant le jeune homme se rallongea, épuisé. Il ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit aussitôt assaillit par les images qu'il avait observé toute la nuit. Finalement, il aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance. Ce qu'il avait vu était pire que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Pire que n'importe quelle torture. Cette nuit là, il l'avait vraiment vu. Vulnérable, brisée, désespérée. Il avait vu jusqu'à la moindre de ses peurs, scruté jusqu'à ses pires songes. Il avait contemplé sa fragilité, comme jamais auparavant. Et tout ça le hantait.

Il se débarrassa des draps rageusement, incapable de se rendormir malgré sa fatigue. Décidé à se réveiller une bonne fois pour toute, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pieds. A peine eut-il aperçut sa silhouette, ses cheveux mouillé lui tombant sur la poitrine que son cœur s'arrêta net. Il se retourna vivement et la jeune femme poussa un cri strident, couvrant son corps partiellement dénudé. Le Serpentard dos à elle, respirait laborieusement, les yeux clos. Il s'excusa dans un murmure, restant figé sur place. Il était certain de pouvoir sentir la chaleur de son corps de là où il se tenait, ou peut être devenait-il simplement fou. Il l'avait à peine vu une fraction de seconde pourtant l'image de la jeune femme à moitié nue restait gravé sous ses paupières. Ses cheveux mouillé dégoulinant le long de ses tempes, glissant jusqu'à sa mâchoire pour terminer leur course sur sa poitrine. Il mourrait d'envie de se retourner, de braver les interdits, d'arrêter de réfléchir et d'agir. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils en mourraient d'envie. Parce que malgré la haine qui parvenait toujours à s'infiltrer entre eux, ils s'étaient toujours attirés. Comme deux aimants, autant repoussés qu'attirés l'un par l'autre, incapable de s'ignorer .

De son côté Hermione essayait de maîtriser le rythme effréné de son cœur, les yeux fermés. Mais vicieusement, des fragments de souvenir défilaient sous ses yeux, l'empêchant de retrouver son calme. Leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, leurs bouché scellées dans un baiser passionné, chaque souvenir refaisait surface, la laissant pantoise. Son corps lui criait de s'approcher de lui, de se laisser aller, mais son esprit combattait sans relâche, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Ouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua enfin le trouble du sorcier. Pantelant, les poings serrés, elle aperçut dans le reflet du miroir ses yeux clos. La jeune femme s'obligea à fermer esprit et enfila un tee-shirt. Quand il l'entendit se rapprocher, Drago, la mâchoire serrée, la supplia de s'éloigner. Son cœur s'emballa à nouveau et elle le fit se retourner, mettant fin à la torture du jeune homme. Le souffle court, il observa son visage et son corps se délectant de chaque parcelle visible de sa peau. Les jambes flageolantes elle fixa le temps de quelques secondes la bouche de son ancien amant, mourant d'envie d'y poser la siennes. Elle se reprit aussitôt et quitta la pièce laissant le jeune Serpentard interdit.

Le soir même, la jeune femme était allongé sur son lit, un livre entre les mains. Il y avait pourtant bien longtemps qu'elle ne parvenait plus à lire les mots qui s'alignaient devant ses yeux. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant s'endormir paisiblement avant que son supplice ne recommence. Trois coups contre la porte suffirent à la ramener à la réalité. Elle se leva, prit le temps d'une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Devant elle se tenait Drago, les cheveux ébouriffés, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un léger sourire. La socière l'invita à entrer et avec un regard interrogateur, lui demanda la raison de sa présence.

-Te parler, _répondit il,_ A propos de tes cauchemars.

Immédiatement le visage d'Hermione se referma. Elle avait toujours évité ce sujet. Elle haïssait sa faiblesse plus que toute autre chose, et devoir l'exprimer devant _lui_ était bien trop lui en demander. La lionne sentit la colère s'infiltrer en elle, incapable d'être maîtrisé. Elle regretta immédiatement son comportement de la veille. Elle avait baissé sa garde, et voilà qu'il en profitait pour l'obliger à parler. Elle avait manquait à sa promesse et l'espace d'un instant elle avait envisagé de lui pardonner. Mais toute sa rage lui revenait d'un coup, et elle ne fit rien pour la calmer. Le sang comme glacé dans ses veines, elle se retourna et d'une voix sèche répondit :

-Il n'y a rien a dire, Malfoy.

-Alors ça y est, on revient à Malfoy ? Dis moi Granger, combien de temps va-t-il te falloir pour comprendre que je suis de ton côté ? _Sa voix tranchante, fit enrager la lionne._

-Autant de temps que pour oublier ce que j'ai subis.

-Tu n'es pas la seule a avoir perdu quelque chose ce jour là ! Quand arrêteras-tu de te comporter comme une enfant égoïste ? Fred n'a-t-il pas perdu son propre frère ? Et Harry ses parents ? Astoria n'a-t-elle pas tenue le corps sans vie de Daphné dans ses bras ? Est-ce que tu vois l'un d'eux se comporter comme tu le fais ?

\- Tu n'as aucun droit ! Tu n'es rien, et tu ne seras jamais rien pour moi ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'as trahis quand je t'ai accordé ma confiance. Parce que tu as choisi le mauvais camps ! Tu étais incapable de montrer au monde qui tu était vraiment. Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu avais peur ? Flash-info Malfoy : tout le monde avait peur !

-Tu savais que je n'abandonnerai jamais ma mère. Tu savais qu'on nous aurait tué, moi pour être né Malfoy et toi pour être né moldue et être membre de l'Ordre. Quel que soit l'option qui nous était proposée, l'un de nous mourrait. Qu'attendais tu de moi ?

Hors d'elle Hermione lui tourna le dos, serrant les poings. Au fond d'elle, elle sentit la tristesse l'envahir, l'envie de tout arrêter et d'oublier. L'envie de se laisser aller, et de confier ses peurs. Mais il avais trahi sa confiance. Et il était trop tard pour changer ça.

-J'attendais celui que j'aimais. J'attendais l'homme qui m'avait promis son amour, l'homme que j'avais consolé tant de fois, caché de tous. J'étais prête à trahir mes amis pour toi, prête à risquer ma vie. Quand Bellatrix m'a torturé, j'ai cherchai cet homme là, j'ai cherché dans tes yeux toutes les promesses que tu m'avais faites. Mais je n'ai trouvé que le vide. Alors j'ai compris, ce que tous voyaient en toi. J'ai compris que j'aimais Drago. Pas le monstre que tu étais devenu.

Hermione croisa le regard blessé du sorcier et regretta immédiatement ses mots. Elle tenta de s'excuser, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Car aucun mot n'aurait pu effacer de la mémoire du garçon ce mot, prononcer avec ferveur. _Monstre_. La lionne fis un pas vers lui, tendant sa main tremblante mais Drago recula, ébranlé. Le cœur serré, Hermione sut que le point final avait finalement était aposé. Il était temps pour eux de tirer leur révérence. De se quitter pour ne plus jamais se retrouver. D'arrêter de penser pour ne plus souffrir. Mais elle n'en fut pas soulager. Le cœur déchiré elle ne le retint pas quand il quitta sa chambre. Et elle ne retint pas ses sanglots, qui déchirèrent le silence de cette nuit d'été.

Ce soir là, Drago n'essaya pas de cacher ses larmes. Il ne tenta pas de faire changer la femme qu'était devenue celle qu'il aimait tant. Il abandonna ce pourquoi il s'était toujours battu. Il abandonna l'idée de retrouver l'Hermione qu'il avait connu durant sa sixième année. Et il se souvint de cette nuit, des paroles qu'elle avait prononcé en guise d'adieu. _« Ce jour là Malfoy tu regretteras d'avoir rejeté toutes les personnes qui t'aimaient pour ce que tu étais. Tu regretteras de m'avoir brisé »._ Oh, comme il aurait aimé lui prouver qu'elle avait eu tord.

 _10 Octobre 1999_

Georges entra dans la maison en bois, et ramassa le verre brisé qui gisait à ses pieds. Il soupira et s'approcha de l'ancienne chambre que Drago occupée. Il trouva la sorcière recroquevillée, le corps secoué de sanglots une bouteille de Whisky Pur-feu posée sur la table de chevet. Au pied du lit, il reconnut une pile de lettres qu'elle avait trouvé après le départ du serpent. Aucune d'elle n'était ouverte. Il s'accroupit près de la jeune femme et la salua. Elle ne lui répondit pas, comme il s'y attendait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain, et aspergea son corps d'eau glacée.

Hurlant, Hermione se débattit, et frappa de ses poings le vide. L'esprit à nouveau conscient, elle croisa le regard de Georges Weasley. Il lui ordonna de prendre une douche et la laissa planté là. Allongé sous le jet d'eau glacé, qu'elle n'eut pas la force de régler, elle frotta son corps pour la première fois depuis des jours. Elle démela avec ses doigts ses cheveux, avant de les laver à leur tour. Une fois fait, elle sortit frissonnante et enfila un vêtement oublié par celui-dont- _elle_ -ne-prononçait-plus-le-nom. Dans un élan force elle prit sa baguette et nettoya la chambre en un tour de main. Seule la pile de lettres resta à sa place, au pied du couchage. Il devait en avoir une centaines, peut être plus, toutes emballées. La lionne les observa un instant, avant de détourner le regard comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. L'absence du serpent lui fit réaliser à quel point il lui manquait et à quel point elle regrettait ses mots. Mais il était trop tard, elle avait laissé parler sa colère au lieu de parler avec son cœur et avait anéanti toutes chances de le retrouver.

En bas, Georges avait fait du café, préparé des œufs et avait sortit les différents médicaments de la sorcière. Un bleu, un blanc, un rose et même un rouge. Hermione les repoussa dans un coin de son assiette et dévora son petit déjeuner sous les yeux attentifs du fils Weasley. Aucun d'eux ne parla, car aucun d'eux ne sut quoi dire. Ils restèrent simplement silencieux, le garçon observant son amie d'un air soucieux, la jeune femme fuyant son regard.

Quand Georges récupéra sa veste et ouvrit la porte, Hermione se décida enfin à dire un mot alors qu'il en fit de même.

-Tu...

-Je...

-Vas-y, _lui demanda le sorcier._

-Merci, Georges. Passe le bonjour à Angelina pour moi...

-Derien. Et Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Ouvre ses lettres.

Et sur ces mots il referma la porte.

 _11 Mai 1998,_

 _Granger,_

 _C'est au moins la vingtième lettre que j'écris pour toi. Les dix-neuf autres sont déjà passé par le feu. Comment pourrais-je justifier mes actes en quelques mots ? Je sais que tu me hais, et ça me tue si tu savais. Mais je le mérite, alors je ne me plaindrait pas, c'est promis. J'ai eu si peur quand je t'ai entendu Granger, si peur. Tu as été stupide, risquer ta vie pour moi? Et c'est toi qu'on surnomme la sorcière la plus brillante de notre génération ? Vraiment je te croyais plus maligne. Tu imagines ce que Voldemort aurait pu te faire ? Non bien sûr que non, tu préfère comme une stupide gryffondor qui se respecte, risquer ta vie à tout va. Peu importe, le fait est que tu es en vie, et que Voldemort n'est plus. Tout comme « nous » n'existons plus. J'ai brisé le peu de chance que j'avais de t'aimer sans même avoir parlé. Combien de fois t'aurais-je déçu ? Je ne les compte même plus. Mais je l'ai fait pour toi, pour sauver ta vie et t'offrir un avenir meilleur. Qu'avais-je à t'offrir si ce n'est la douleur et la honte qui me suit partout où je vais ? Tu sais bien que toi et moi, c'était voué à l'échec. Le mangemort et la meilleure amie de Saint Potter, sérieusement ? J'espère que tu iras mieux, qu'un jour tu m'auras oublié et que tu trouveras un homme qui saura t'aimer. Comme tu me l'as dis ce jour là, tu te souviens ? Moi je n'oublierai jamais, ni ce jour ni aucun autre je te le promets. Je ne te l'ai pas souvent dit, mais je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Hermione. Je suis désolé, pour tout._

 _Drago._

 _PS : Tu ne lieras probablement jamais cette lettre mais je crois que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de te garder près de moi._

 _8 Août 1998_

 _Granger,_

 _Je t'ai vu au tribunal, ce matin. Tu étais avec Weasmoche. Quand je disais vouloir te voir heureuse avec un autre homme, je le pensais (enfin, j'essayais) mais vraiment ? De tous, il a fallut que ce soit Weas-laid ? Si tu savais comme je le hais, Hermione. Rien que l'idée qu'il puisse te toucher me donne des envies de meurtre. Un sortilège impardonnable ce n'est pas si grave si ? Oh, je vois de là ton air scandalisé ! Mais imagine un instant, que disons, Pansy se comporte de cette façon avec moi ? Voilà, je crois que tu me comprends mieux à présent. Enfin, je ne peux que me lamenter et regarder votre bonheur affiché dans tous les journaux. Mon père a été envoyé à Azkaban. Fais moi penser à remercier Potter pour ma mère. Je crois que pour une fois, j'aime son côté défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin. J'espère que tu es heureuse. Tu me manques._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Drago._

 _PS : Cesse d'être aussi jolie, je te prie._

 _1er Octobre 1998_

 _Granger,_

 _Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'as pas fais parler de toi. On voit Potter et Weasmoche partout, mais tu sembles avoir disparu. J'espère que tu vas bien. J'avoue m'inquiéter à ton sujet. Je pensais te voir faire des discours au sujet de ces stupides elfes de maison, ou même travailler au ministère. Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas, et tu brilles par ton absence à chaque gala en l'honneur du trio d'or. J'espère toujours t'apercevoir, si bien que dès que mon regard se pose sur une jeune sorcière, j'ai l'impression de te voir. Mais ce n'est jamais toi. Hier, ma mère m'a fait part d'une nouvelle peu réjouissante. Figure toi que je suis contraint d'épouser Astoria Greengrass. Tu te souviens d'elle ? Elle est jolie, en tout cas c'est ce que tout le monde dit. Comme si quelqu'un ne pouvait être que « jolie », c'est stupide. Je la connais bien, enfin je connaissais surtout sa sœur Daphné. Elle aussi est morte. J'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'approche est lié à la guerre. On ne parle plus que de ça. J'aimerais que ça s'arrête juste un instant. J'aimerais oublier. Tu crois que s'est possible ? J'aimerais connaître ta réponse. Mais je ne t'enverrai pas cette lettre. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain ni jamais. Je les garde toutes précieusement pour moi. C'est stupide._

 _Drago._

 _PS : J'espère vraiment que tout va bien._

 _12 Décembre 1998_

 _Granger,_

 _J'ai un problème. En fait Astoria a le même problème. Et Blaise aussi. A vrai dire, ILS ont un problème. Mais comme je suis fiancé à elle, cela devient aussi mon affaire. Vois-tu, hier nous avons célébré notre engagement, dans la joie et la bonne humeur (reconnais tu mon sarcasme?) et ILS se sont rencontré pour la première fois. C'était à en vomir, je t'assure. C'était comme si la foudre les avait frappé, pardonne moi cette expression aussi niaise que clichée. L'exact contraire de notre histoire. C''est à en pleurer. A croire que Merlin s'acharne sur moi. En tout cas, me voilà embarqué dans une histoire, qui à coup sûr ne m'apportera que des problèmes. Mais, malgré tout, je suis heureux. Astoria aura peut être la chance de connaître l'amour durable qui nous a été refusé. Elle le mérite, tu sais. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour sa mère. Et pour moi ! Je crois qu'elle se doute que j'ai aimé moi aussi. Je ne lui dirai jamais qui, mais il me semble qu'elle a compris. Tu me manque, Granger. Personne n'a de nouvelle de toi. Ou personne ne veut les partager. J'espère que tu vas bien._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Drago._

Hermione essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et posa la lettre sur celles qu'elle avait déjà ouverte. Suivant le conseil de Georges elle avait ouvert les lettres au hasard, lisant chacun des mots de son ancien amant, le cœur déchiré. Elle avait rit, elle avait pleuré, elle l'avait maudit et était tomber amoureuse de lui une nouvelle fois. Elle avait été en colère aussi. Elle avait pester contre lui, l'avait détester en voyant que tout ce temps il lui écrivait sans jamais lui envoyer ses lettres. Puis elle l'avait pardonner dans son cœur, avait compris ses sentiments, ses mobiles. Et elle l'avait aimé comme jamais auparavant.

Le regard attiré par une des enveloppes, elle la retira du paquets et lu la date en haut à gauche.

-24 Avril 1999, _murmura-t-elle reconnaissant la date de son arrivé chez elle._

 _24 Avril 1999_

 _Granger,_

 _Ce matin j'ai reçu un appel. Je précise qu'il est rare que l'on m'appelle moi Drago Malfoy. Imagine ma surprise quand j'ai reconnu la voix de Potty. Je l'aurais sûrement incendié s'il ne m'avait pas semblait si désespéré. Il m'a rappelé que je lui devait une faveur, depuis le procès de ma mère. Il m'a parlé de toi, Granger. Il m'a expliqué pourquoi on ne te voyait plus, pourquoi personne ne parlait plus de toi. Oh, Hermione comme je me sens coupable. Je regrette tant les choix que j'ai fait, si seulement tu savais. L'entendre parler de toi ainsi, savoir ce que tu étais devenu c'était bien pire que n'importe quelle torture. Il m'a supplié de te venir en aide, et j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que je ne pouvais rien si ce n'est de rendre plus malheureuse encore. Mais il m'a conjurer, m'a prier de venir. Alors je l'ai suivit. Je suis venu à toi. Et je ne t'ai pas reconnu, Hermione. J'ai vu tout le mal qu'on t'avait fait. J'ai vu le mal que je t'ai fait. Toutes les paroles que tu m'as dites, je les mérite. Tous les coups que tu m'as donné, je mérite tous le mal du monde. Mais Hermione je t'en prie, cesse de te faire souffrir. Tu mérites, plus que n'importe qui, la paix. J'ai si mal Hermione. Mal de te voir ainsi, toi qui as toujours été si forte. Mais je te fais une promesse, je te promets que tu guériras. Peu importe ce que je dois faire, je le ferai. Et un jour Hermione, un jour tu seras à nouveau celle que j'ai connu à Poudlard._

 _Je t'aime tellement,_

 _Drago. PS :_ _3 Aout 1999_ _; J'ai échoué Hermione, pardonne moi._

Quand Hermione reposa la plus récente des toutes ces lettres, elle essuya ses larmes et sortit de la chambre. Refermant la porte derrière elle, la jeune femme inspira, puis expira laissant enfin son amertume la quitter. Ces mois de douleur et de rage semblait finalement faire partie du passé. Ce fut comme une renaissance : comme si l'air qu'elle respirait était plus pur, comme si tout autour d'elle était plus lumineux. Elle descendit les marches grinçantes de l'escalier, et entra dans la cuisine. Elle fit couler l'eau, remplit un grand verre et attrapa les médicaments qu'elle avait laissé là, plus tôt dans la journée. Pour la première fois, Hermione les avala sans protester, sans grimacer. Quand elle eut finit, elle s'avança en direction du bureau, la boule au ventre. Son courage s'amenuisait un peu plus à chacun de ses pas, mais déterminée elle finit par atteindre la pièce.

Quand sa main frôla le combiné posé au coin du meuble, sa respiration se coupa. C'était presque irréel, cette peur d'un simple objet. Elle l'approcha près de son oreille et composa un numéro qu'on lui avait fait apprendre par cœur. Quand elle entendit la voix du vieux sorcier qu'était son médicomage, Hermione eu enfin la force et le courage de dire ce qu'elle gardait dans son cœur depuis déjà bien trop longtemps.

 _1er Novembre 1999_

Ginny s'apprêtait à quitter la vielle maisonnette qu'occupait son amie, quand elle se retourna pour l'observer. La jeune sorcière avait tant changé. Elle semblait plus souriante, bien que fragile. Elle avait retrouvé la détermination qui faisait sa réputation. Même son corps avait changé. Autrefois, ses os était bien visible sous sa peau, ses cernes ne disparaissaient jamais et ses yeux était toujours remplies de larmes. Mais aujourd'hui, Ginny parvenait à apercevoir la lionne qu'elle avait connue dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Et quand elle croisa les yeux noisettes de la sorcière, la jeune Weasley ne put retenir ses larmes.

Les deux amies se tombèrent dans les bras, pleurant de joie, enlaçant fermement l'autre. Ce jour là, ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rassurer la rousse, et elle trouva en ses propres mots un réconfort étonnant. Comme si enfin, tout était retourné à sa place. Elle caressa les cheveux de feu de la sorcière, riant entre ses sanglots.

Ginny la serra aussi fort qu'elle le put, et lâcha enfin les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis quelques temps. Le regard plongé dans celui de son amie, les mains posés sur ses épaules, elle murmura des mots qui ébranlèrent la lionne.

-Il est à Poudlard, Hermione. Professeur de Potion depuis la rentrée.

 _19 Décembre 1999_

Vingts mois, dix-neuf jours, vingt heures et approximativement trois minutes.

Ouvrant les yeux, Hermione Granger reconnut l'immense portail de Poudlard. Le sol qu'elle foulait était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Cet hiver était probablement un des plus froid qu'elle avait connu, remplaçant la terre en une patinoire géante. Tout avait l'air si calme, si paisible. La sorcière admira cette école qu'elle avait tant aimé parcourir, ses toits recouverts de poudreuse, la lumière filtrant par les petites fenêtres. L'école avait bien changé depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, le soir de la Grande Bataille. Les dernière images qu'elle en avait conservé n'était que ruine, feu et douleur. Des corps sans vie gisant dehors et dans la grande salle. Des hurlements et des pleurs résonnant autour d'elle. Aujourd'hui Poudlard avait retrouvé sa grandeur et sa gloire perdue.

Frissonnant de froid, la jeune femme se décida enfin à s'approcher de l'entrée, les portes s'ouvrant sur son passage sans résistance. La sorcière traversa la cour intérieure, son regard s'arrêtant sur le Pont Couvert et sur la pelouse fraîchement tondue. En cette période de l'année, peu d'élève était encore à l'école. Il y en avait moins d'un centaines, et tous était rassemblés dans la Grande Salle où la neige tombait du plafond magique malgré la chaleur de l'endroit. Au lieu des quatre tables habituellement dressées, seule une était occupé, au centre de la salle. Hermione croisa le regard de la nouvelle directrice, et lui adressa un hochement de tête respectueux. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent ensuite sur un visage plus que familier. Le jeune homme lui sourit et accourut vers elle, laissant derrière lui les autres professeurs, surpris. La sorcière fut enveloppé dans une étreinte réconfortante, les bras fort du jeune homme s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Elle n'avait pas revue Neville depuis plus d'un an, et son absence la frappa à l'instant où elle croisa son sourire maladroit.

-Oh, Neville comme tout ça m'avait manqué ! _S'exclama la lionne, souriante._

 _-_ Je suis heureux de te revoir, Hermione. Tu nous as manqué à tous.

Les yeux de la lionne se remplirent de larmes et elle serra le sorcier dans ses bras une seconde fois. Tout à coup, le silence s'abattit sur la Grande Salle, et tout les regards furent braqués sur elle. Les jeune sorciers l'observaient tous, avec un mélange de surprise, d'admiration et de crainte. Hermione avait oublié, les regards de tous braqués sur elle et le reste du Trio d'or.

-Hermione Granger ? _Demanda une première année._

L'ancienne élève hocha la tête, souriant à la petite fille en qui elle se reconnut. Soudain, tous se mirent à applaudir, criant et frappant des pieds. Au fond de la salle, Minerva rejoignis l'ovation, bientôt suivit par tous les professeurs présent. Émue, la sorcière remercia silencieusement la directrice, agitant la main à l'intention des apprentis sorciers.

La brune n'avait jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention après la guerre, mais ce jour là l'admiration de ces enfants lui réchauffa le cœur. Et encore une fois, l'évidence se manifesta d'elle même : tout cela lui manquait. Vivre entouré de sorcier et de magie, et vivre comme elle l'avait fait autrefois lui manquait terriblement.

Tremblante, la jeune femme s'approcha de son vieil ami et chuchota sa requête à son oreille. Aussitôt, Neville lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, courant à travers les couloir de Poudlard.

Hermione Granger se tenait au centre de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Avec pour seule témoin l'éclat de la lune, la sorcière embrassa du regard cet endroit si familier. L'endroit était désert, et le silence semblait presque irréel. Les cris et les rires fusant de toutes parts qui autrefois l'agaçait lui manquait en ce soir d'hiver. Elle revoyait encore Ron hurlant de joie après le match de Quidditch, Harry se tenant près d'elle, tous les autres trinquant en l'honneur de leur « roi ». La chaleur de la pièce étouffante, les joues rosies par l'alcool, le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione, l'espace d'un instant fut transporté dans le passé. Caressant le fauteuil qu'elle occupait pendant des heures, la jeune femme effaça d'un revers de manche les sillons de larmes qui marquaient ses joues. Reprenant contenance, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, et ferma la porte sans jamais se retourner.

Cela faisait des heures que la sorcière arpentait les couloirs sombres du l'école. Elle se rappela, ces nuits où elle se faufilait hors de son dortoir pour rejoindre le sorcier qu'on lui interdisait d'aimer. Elle se souvint, de l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait, seule dans ses allées mal éclairée jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui du serpent. Jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres trouvent les siennes et la rassure en un instant. La jeune femme passa devant une porte qu'elle connaissait bien, et après un instant d'hésitation, entra dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ils étaient vides, à l'exception du fantôme qui se tenait là. Mimi releva la tête et remarqua sa nouvelle visiteuse. Son apparence lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, si bien qu'elle s'approcha pour mieux la reconnaître. Tout à coup, elle la reconnut. Ses cheveux ébouriffés, cette peau claire, ses yeux noisettes.

-Tu le rate de peu. A croire que c'est une habitude. _Déclara le fantôme de sa voix horripilante._ Il est partit il y a quelques minutes.

-Merci, Mimi.

La sorcière courut hors des toilettes et monta les escaliers au pas de course. Quand elle atteignit enfin le septième étage, le souffle court et la migraine pointant le bout de son nez, Hermione le reconnut immédiatement. Sa silhouette longue et élancée se détachait de la pénombre, ses cheveux reflétant la lumière du clair de lune, le sorcier se tenait au bout du couloir, à seulement quelque mètres d'elle. Elle prit le temps de l'admirer, à la douce lumière de l'astre, reprenant son souffle tant bien que mal. Voilà qu'elle y était. Après qu'il l'ait abandonné un an plus tôt, puis qu'il l'ait retrouvé et à nouveau perdu, voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient ici. Après cinq mois, qui lui avaient paru être des années. A cet endroit précis où ils s'étaient avoué leur amour. Là où, ils s'étaient tant promis. Retenant ses sanglots, Hermione s'avança, lentement et silencieusement. L'air semblait avoir déserté ses poumons, et ses mains tremblantes trahissaient sa peur. Enfin, Drago releva la tête et son regard croisa le sien. La sorcière devina qu'il avait pleurer, à en juger par la rougeur de ses yeux. Il secoua la tête, riant d'un rire dépourvu de joie.

-J'ai entendu dire que la grande Hermione Granger était de retour à Poudlard. Jusqu'ici je n'y croyait même pas. _Il fit une pause avant de reprendre_ : Pourquoi es-tu là Granger ? Pour admirer ton œuvre ? Vérifier que je suis aussi anéantie que tu l'avais prévu ? Tu dois être vraiment déterminée pour venir jusqu'ici, mais bonne nouvelle ! Ta vengeance à porté ses fruits !

-Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie Drago, écoute moi. Juste une fois, juste cette nuit et si après ça je ne mérite pas ton pardon alors je disparaîtrais. Je te le promets.

Devant le corps frêle et flageolant de la jeune femme le sorcier ne put se résoudre à lui refuser sa requête. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux déjà décoiffé, la lèvres tremblante et d'une voix brisé répondit.

-Cinq minutes. C'est tout ce que je t'accorde.

Aussitôt la jeune femme rassembla ses pensées. Cinq minutes ? C'était bien plus qu'elle ne l'espérait. Elle inspira, essuya ses joues et ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit. A plusieurs reprise, elle tenta de parler, sans succès. Qu'était elle censé dire ? Comment pouvait-elle exprimer les sentiments qui se bousculaient en elle ? Voyant son temps défiler, la jeune femme prit peur, et enfin fut capable de parler.

-J'ai lu tes lettres. Toutes, une par une jusqu'à la dernière. Je sais que tu me déteste et c'est parfaitement mérité, et je sais que malgré tout ce que je pourrai dire, ça n'y changera probablement rien. Mais toi, tu m'as changé. Quand j'ai lu tes mots, je... j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir. Qu'il y avait des gens dehors, qui avait perdu bien plus que moi. Et j'ai réalisé que tout ce que tu as fais, tu l'as fais pour moi, Drago. Ça ne change rien au fait que c'était stupide, que jamais tu n'aurais dû croire que le mieux pour moi était de t'éloigner mais je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu blesser qui que ce soit. Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu de cette vie, comme nous n'avons jamais voulu tomber amoureux de l'autre. Et j'ai réalisé que je n'ai plus la force de me battre contre ce que je ressens pour toi. Le combat est perdu d'avance, depuis le début. J'ai cru que si tu souffrais autant que moi, je serai mieux, peut être même heureuse. Mais j'avais tord. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu ne l'as jamais étais. Je sais que tu es convaincu du contraire mais Drago, tu as fais tellement de bien autour de toi. Astoria, Blaise, ta mère, moi et tous ceux que tu aimes. Et je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais. Parce qu'au fond, c'est peut être moi le monstre ? Et je regrette tellement, tout ce que j'ai fais et tout ce que j'ai dis. Je regrette d'avoir mis autant de temps à guérir, et à comprendre que sans toi j'en suis incapable. Mais je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir risqué ma vie pour toi, peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé. S'il fallait recommencer, je le ferai. Si je devais perdre tout ce que j'ai pour t'avoir toi, alors je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant. Je t'aime Drago, peu importe ce qui nous sépare, peu importe notre sang, peu importe la marque que tu portes et celle qui est gravée sur mon bras, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

Le corps secoué de sanglot la jeune femme se tut attendant la réponse du jeune homme. Mais le sorcier ne répondit pas. Il laissa simplement ses larmes couler, le cœur broyé par les mots de la lionne. Tremblant, il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent presque, souriant à travers ses pleurs. Il caressa son visage, écartant quelques mèches collées à son front. Il essuya chacune des perles salées qui traçaient des sillons sur ses joues. Il caressa son front, son nez, ses joues son menton sans jamais perdre son sourire. Il effleura le cou de la gryffondor, puis caressa son épaule. Il atteignit la naissance de sa poitrine, alors qu'elle retenait son souffle et remonta vers son visage. Quand son pouce effleura la lèvre de la sorcière, elle laissa un soupir lui échapper. Comme si le temps c'était arrêté pour contempler les deux amants qui se retrouvaient enfin. Elle crut pendant un instant que son cœur tentait de sortir de sa cage thoracique tant il battait fort. Elle crut à un songe quand ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux du serpent. Incertaine, elle approcha ses doigts de son torse, sa peau rencontrant le tissu soyeux de sa chemise. Elle caressa sa poitrine, s'attendant à ce qu'il disparaisse d'un moment à l'autre. Mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il posa deux doigts sous le menton d'Hermione et la força à relever la tête. Il se pencha, les lèvres entrouvertes jusqu'à ce qu'il respire le même air et que la sorcière soit incapable de regarder autre chose que sa bouche. Souriant il s'approcha encore un peu, et enfin scella leur lèvres en un baiser. Un baiser au goût salé de leur larmes, lent et doux comme s'il avait peur de la briser sous son touché. La jeune femme gémit quand sa langue rencontra celle de Drago, et s'accrocha à lui de peur que ses jambes ne cessent de la porter. Sa main se glissa dans ses cheveux, et tira dessus faisant sourire le sorcier. Quand ils se séparèrent, front contre front, le sourire au lèvres, une porte apparut à leur gauche, révélant un endroit qu'il leur était plus que familier.

-Je t'aime. _Chuchota Drago, entraînant à sa suite la lionne avant de refermer la porte derrière eux._

–

Hé, bien voilà. On dirait bien que j'ai enfin mis le point final à cette histoire après plus d'un an après le commencement. C'est vraiment étrange de me dire que j'ai enfin fini. Bref, j'espère vraiment que l'histoire t'as plu, si c'est le cas n'hésite pas à voter et à commenter ça me ferait trèèèèès plaisir !

Merci de m'avoir lu, et bonne prochaine lecture !

PS : Si un épilogue t'interesse dit le moi en commentaire et peut être que j'en écrirai un:)

Marion.


End file.
